The Age of Old: The Release of Discord
by Dark Pen Writer
Summary: Perfection is chaos. Imperfection is order. For someone to create perfection is impossible. Even the mightiest gods cannot be perfect or achieve perfection, because nothing lasts forever... Discord will rise. Or... A, Caleo and Soldangelo centrated story,
1. Creation

**Hello so few followers of my story. This is the re-mastered version of my original story. **

**Please enjoy, rate and recommend!**

**I don't own PJO or HOO. It all belongs to Rick Riordan...**

Once, there was nothingness but, it was something.

As weird as it was.

It did not have a creator.

It was just there.

Nothingness created a world, but it felt as though that the universe was too empty, so it created four, Nyx Gaea, Tarturus, Erebus. He named his creations the Protogenoi. Nothingness, or now Chaos, weaved all its powers to create something more than a dark fog with four objects floating about.

It created a space. A HUGE area where the six others could learn what piece of power they got from it. Years past and the others bored. They thought that the space was imperfect to them, there were no "light" and no "object" they could stand without them floating off. Nothing existed that they could toy with. Just a lot of space. The four feared their creator, but with millennia of asking, nothingness agreed. The primordi were allowed to change a few things to achieve their perfection, but still please nothingness' list of demands.

*1000000000000000000000 Human Years Later*(A/N: That's 100000 Primodorial Years Later, Yep, they are that old...)

The four had used all their power and created the first plants. Planet 19482736 to 19482742 of many tries others were banished out into the depths of the unknown far away from their multi-realms. The protogenoi made their personal creations-with the consent of their creator. Nyx created a veil of darkness she named night, Gaea created a shell of dirt and greenery over a planet, as Erebous and Tartarurs had gone down the planet created a world of thier own. Then after many squabbles over who would would get the land, Tartarurs was forced to create his own realm, one he sunk deep into the core of Erebus's realm.

Nothingness created shelter in the core of Tartarurs and said that it was up to the protogenoi of what they wanted to do. Nothingness had wanted space in his area which he forbade any of the others to come in. If they did they would disappear into nothingness. The warning and wards were set. Their master vanished into his own world. The protogenoi continued their creation and awaited for their master. But he never came back.

Then the protogenoi became reckless.

Gaea created Uranus, her counter partner to make "The sky". Tartarurs made the first breed of monsters. Phoenixes. No not the ones we draw as a kid, they were pure fire and looked nothing like the birds we see now. He also harnessed the power of the void and became the leader of the protogenoi.

Nyx accidentally gave birth to the first twins whom she named Hermia and Aether who had the power of light with then. The protogenoi were used to darkness, but not this. Aether served as the upper part of Uranus and Hermia practically glowed and flew around the sky.

Of course, there were many tales after, but this was the forgotten tale.

The long lost creation story that was not told to anyone.

The protogenoi became supreme and created their version of events.

Chaos was known as the void they threw unbelievers into, that were mainly nature sprits and talking monsters.

Chaos was not a void.

He was much stronger than a void.


	2. Council

***Raises eyebrows* Am I Rick Riordan? **

**NO I only own my original characters and my smexy-with-a-bit-of-gangster attitude! **

**(Remastered version note-I also don't own no songs if i have put any there...****)**

**Enjoy!-**

* * *

The Mansion of night never looked well, it's obsidian based build looked grand and authoritative. The pillars were dark and gloomy, with souls that he collected spiraling up them, withering, crying and screaming forever in the obsidian that would hold them until the ends of time. Tartarus sometimes wished that there would be a mute button because the souls only added more when he was pissed off. They would yell at him, give him insults and just make stupid noises, no matter he whisked them away, more would come and annoy him even more. The Protogenoi of the pit knew it was morning, but in here, no light could reach. Nothing that he wanted would ever reach here. Not even the so called "Gods" dared come down. Tartarus could easily scare them off or even incinerate them with his true form. But what he let in was torches. They blazed, not with red, but a color of a healthy star, that he could have sworn Nyx stole some from the night sky and put them here, just for ascetics.

He breathed, in and out, this meeting would include all the awake Protogenoi this meant it included his annoying brother, Pontus the grouchy-no-good-show-off and his nephew, Eros, the I-will-arrange-your-love-life freak. He did not know why they were there, Pontus didn't even control a realm and Eros was not fully Protogenoi! His third brother was fine to him, Erebous was laid back and calm, but you did not want to get on the wrong side with him, he would ruin something of yours that you held dear and you could not do anything to stop it or get revenge. He would just disappear into shadows and not be seen for a century. He was probably in Russia, working as an mortal in a international Mafia. Tartarurs wondered if the Mafia still existed.

"I am glad you came, brother." The shadows hissed. It slowly circled around him until the darkness suddenly materialized into a hooded figure, right in front of him, holding his two Stygian daggers-Unknown and Shadow. Erebus was wearing a tattered robe that covered his backside and his wings, which were now spread and opened to its full length. The wings were also tattered and ugly. The hood was off, presenting a scar from his right eye to the bottom-right of his nose, which he lost in a fight to near death with him. Tartarus remembered they were arguing over something stupid.

"It vas a busy day in the over word, my brother, the Ebola outbreak that Eris sent has caused chaos and I am the only vne that can clear up this mess!" Erebus hissed with a heavy Russian accent. The pit god raised his eyebrows. This is why he didn't have children.

"Yes, she is doing mad things to prove her worth to Nyx, after those two pesky demigods made her daughters fight each other. Why are females always like this, squabbling over stupid things?" Tartarus questioned.

"I do not knov, ve may never understand them." Erebus curtly replied. "Where is Nyx? She is never late for the council. She is always early!"

Speak of the pit, a huge black chariot appeared, pulled by demon horses and a mist clouding the mistress of night, "You are not the only one who clears up this mess Erebus, should I remind you, YOU were to busy having a go at Eris, I remember you said-"

"I will throw her to the abyss, the young lady cannot cause more problems for me, its making half-dead souls float in my place and float back!" Erebus was definitely pissed, his tone got icy and a cloud of darkness was starting to form.

"Yes but need I remind you that, I cleared the mess up!" Erebus glared daggers at Nyx and she did the same. Tartarus wondered when they would kill each other. "Looks like some people have got their panties in a bunch!" A feminine voice. Suddenly, dozens of flowers had rained on them and there he was, Eros. The bastard with his "angel" wings and monstrous red eyes. Tartarurs glared at the flowers and they wilted away.

"Hello!" Eros cheerfully said, summoning more flowers to cover up the dead ones.

Tartarurs waved his hands and the flowers burnt to ashes. Eros summoned more.

"Why is he even here? He's not even a full protogenoi!" Tartarus exclaimed.

"Because you need some friends in your life, mister-I-will-always-be-single-cold-and-will-never-ever-have-no-friends!" Cheekily the love god replied, tallying up the sad points of the other protogenoi's life with his fingers.

"I-" Tartarus did not have time to finish what he said because dirty seawater rained upon them, most of the rain was directed to the Pit Lord.

"Look who came, late as usual!" Nyx scorned as the seawater On the floor wove into a shape and then the water exploded. Some pieces of seaweed dropped on the floor and was gone before Tartarurs could incinerate them.

Smoke covered the area and where the water was, a man with a pure white beard, tanned skin and a huge ego stood. Pontus was always the one to show off, he was wearing ancient Atlantori clothes and a silver bracelet on one arm. His beard was trimmed and there was not a single hair that was loose.

The sea Lord declared "FELLOW PROTOGENOI, BEHOLD THE PRESENCE OF PONTUS!"

"Exaggerator!" hissed Tartarus, glaring at Pontus.

"Eww!" cried Nyx as she was drenched in dirty seawater.

"Brother! Was that necessary?" snapped a wet and angry Erebus.

"Hummm, better than last time!" complimented a dry love god. Eros received glares from the drenched Primodori.

"Anyway, are we going to start the council?" asked the sea Lord.

"Yes, but let us be dry next time." Tartarurs said, drying his and the others clothes with a flick of his finger.

Erebus then asked politely "Where is Gaea?" The whole council, even Eros and Pontus, gave him a look.

Eros then said, "That's why I'm here. I'm a replacement for Gaea."

Nyx folded her arms and said "Didn't you know? I thought I told you!"

"What's happened?"

Tartarurs responded to that by saying "Her soul has gone, the only thing that is left, is a shell of dirt that the humans and gods alike walk on. This council is a war council. Two of out kin have died. The gods will be tempted to send more demigods to slay us. They are greedy bastards that want the power to themselves."

"There is nothing to worry about brother! You can use your powers and eat them up!" Pontus said.

"I'm not worried about the demigods. I'm worried about what they might find" Tartarurs said, exchanging glances to all of them except Eros. Erebus nodded.

"Come, we have a batter place to discuss this than in front of my mansion." Nyx said, walking up to the pillars.

"From now on we need to stand together. As one! Or they will slay us all!" Tartarurs announced. "To the mansion!" **(A/N: To the Batmobile!)**

All the Protogenoi walked in.

**-# Ebola and Cancer can go to Tartarurs! **

**Live put the protogenoi's as a bit childish, but sensible when they need to be, because, well, I want a bit of comedy between the dysfunctional family! And also I like being a bit OCC...**


	3. Best Family Reunion Ever?

**Do I have grey hair and wrote the Tres Navarre, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Kane Chronicles or the new Magnus Chase series?**

**NO**

**#Leo to swag to die (Don't know why I do the hash tag thing.)**

**PERCY**-

"Mom, get off, me your killing me!" wined Percy

"You killed me first!" Sally cried  
-5 minutes ago-  
Just a few moments ago Percy Jackson, and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase were attending the space outside Sally's apartment, unsure what to say to her. The bell had been rung to many times, Percy was staring to wonder if Sally was there.

"Are you okay Seaweed Brain?" Scrunching her cute eyebrows, gentling grabbing Percy's arm and caressing it softly.

"Yes," Percy paused and then sighed "No, ever since Tartarus I don't feel the same"

"Me neither" Annabeth pulled Percy into a kiss, savoring his lips, clutching his shirt and bumping their noses

"Wow, best kiss, ye-" Percy stopped halfway as the door swiftly opened reveling a depressed looking woman, still wearing a nightgown **(A/N: I don't know what she sleeps in, I bet Mr Blofis does…)**  
Sally launched herself on Percy and grabbed him, never wanting to let go. Her sent was dirty and sweaty, as if she had not had a bath for ages. Her normal hair was replaced by mousy and graying hair, that shot out as if Zeus had given her a small shock.  
-Present-  
"Mom, get off, me your killing me!" wined Percy

"You killed me first!" Sally cried

"Mom...let go...can't...breath!" Annabeth chuckled as Percy rasped these words

"Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus and saviour of the gods is killed by a hug!" Joked Annabeth

Sally, after 5 minutes of crying and sobbing, got herself together and slapped Percy in the face.

"THAT WAS FOR ABANDONING ME FOR A YEAR PERCY, A YEAR! IF YOU ARE STAYING HERE YOU ARE SO GROUNDED YOUNG MAN!" Sally's temper bar was broke.

Percy gave Sally the seal/puppy look.

"DO NOT EVEN GIVE ME THAT FACE!" Annabeth tried not to look at Percy's absurd reaction his poutiness was getting better. Sally cooled down and realised what her son was doing.

Sally was not famous for having a huge temper, just short bursts of them. She looked at Annabeth, she weekly smiled. That was it.

"HAHAHAHA! LOOK AT HIM!" Sally cried, all her bones in her body shook. Gods, she missed this. She and Annabeth had a laughing fit, rolling on the floor while crying their heads off.

"I don't get this, first you hug me, then cry, then slap me and then just laugh at me!" whined Percy

**Sally**-

Sally thought to herself, if it hadn't been for his eye color or her mother's instinct, she wouldn't have recognized him. He had grown a foot taller since she had seen him last. His shoulders were a little broader, and he looked leaner and more muscled. His hair was short and choppy, like someone forced him to cut it with a knife himself and he had done the job badly.

"I know, he's grown" said Annabeth as if she read her thoughts.

"But he's still my baby boy" cooed the mother.

"Mom..your embarrassing me!" Percy wined again

"Shut up seaweed brain!" Annabeth said smiling, softly whacking him on the head with her left hand, "Can we come in Sally?"

"Of course!" she replied, opening the door fully and letting the lovebirds come in.  
-1 hour later-  
"And that's when we defeated Gaia" whispered the couple in unison, holding each other's hand.

Sally, if she would ever meet the Fates, would punch the living daylights out of them; nobody deserved this fate, especially her son and his girlfriend. Tartarus. _Fricking_ Tartarus, the realm and the primodorial. Was what they had to face. Both their sprits shattered into pieces and reconstructed into a broken sprit. At least they had each other to mend themselves.

They had also told her of the others, Sally remembered Nico who came a year before battle of Manhattan. They had never met so Sally asked Percy questions about him. It seemed like that Nico was a mysterious boy, nobody knew about him because he would scare them before they could ask him a question.  
Then there were the Romans, Frank, Hazel and Reyna who Percy spent time with. Annabeth told them that they already met Reyna in the quest for the Golden Fleece in Circes spa. Sally was quite amazed that Frank was a long lost family of Percy but she was then more surprised that he could change form. Hazel's story was the weirdest of the other Romans; she had come back from the dead and didn't get smote **(A/N Plural for smite)** for that. Sally also wanted to thank Hazel for being a mother to Percy when she or Annabeth were there.

Then was Jason, Piper and Leo, Sally had met Thalia and she never mentioned anything of a younger brother, maybe she was ashamed that she lost her brother to Hera. The marriage goddess was always messing with people's lives. Jason's girlfriend Piper seemed like a nice girl. Sally then got excited that Pipers dad was Tristan Mclean (A/N I've spelt the last name wrong haven't I?) and she started talking about his movies. Percy and Annabeth then told her about Leo, Percy told her about Leo meeting Calypso and Annabeth told her about his sacrifice to obliterate the Earth Primodorial. The duo seemed sad about his death. To cheer them up Sally promised to make blue biscuits.

"Just wait until Paul comes back! He's been doing the chores and cooking since you were gone, he'll be glad that I'm back to normal!" Speak of the devil, the door opened.

"Honey I'm home!" Paul cried.

"Quickly hide!" Sally told the couple.

Sally smiled and ran to him hugging him and kissing him on the lips.

"Eww.." Percy shivered

"You don't say that when I kiss you." Annabeth replied.

"That's different"

"No it isn't"

"How?"

"You just think it's different"

"You aren't familiar that your mom's eating Paul's face"

Percy pokes his head up, "Yep, he's eating Sally's face, gross!" Percy pretends to throw up

"Sally, we haven't done that in ages, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm more than okay!"

"What?"

"You can come up now!" Percy hears this and pokes his head up, Annabeth follows.

"What?" Paul whispered, taking steps back.

"Errr...hi?" The green eyed teen replied awkwardly.

Paul froze.

"P..p..percy, is..that..you?" Pauls eyes looked like drachmas. Now Percy looked at him properly for about a year, Percy noticed that his disappearance was also affecting Paul. His eyes still had kindness in them but had a hint of weariness and he was starting to lose his hair.

"Yeah.." Percy slowly replied, "It's me alright, you haven't gone nuts"

Paul fainted.

**OKAY! SO MUCH FOR A FAMILY REUNION.**  
**NOW ANAPOLOGY FROM ME, MY INTERNET WAS FAILING SO I COULDN'T UPLOAD IT SOONER.**

**SPECIAL MESSAGE TO UNKNOWNBLACKHAND**  
**YAY! +1000 WORDS! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME!?**


	4. Leo, Calypso and The Bronze Dragon

**I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN OR DISNEY...YET  
DO YOU LIKE ME DOING SONG FICS?  
SO MUCH FLUFF!**

* * *

**LEO**

Leo still had the physician's cure aftertaste, great a hint of _huevo podrido_ and a serving of _muerte_, Leo thought to himself; he had the most beautiful girl in the world wrapping her arms around him as they rode somewhere with Festus creaking in Morse code, "JUST MAKE OUT" Leo felt that maybe Aphrodite was influencing his dragon.

"I could die like this." He mumbles.

"But that would leave me heartbroken, hero," Calypso replies, laying her chin on Leo's shoulder, kissing him on the cheek. "I thought you were going show me the world..."

"Course I am, sunshine, but to win that trip," Leo smirked at her, "The pilot of Festus express needs a proper kiss."

Calypso laughed and then kissed him fully on the lips quickly. "There, hero, are you happy?"  
Leo's heart did a fist pump.

"How about a longer kiss..." The demigod said to the Titan, pushing his luck.

"Don't push your luck" Calypso said as if she was telepathic-maybe she was...The couple both laughed while Festus creaked in happiness.

"Hey, I pushed a lot of luck to get here, I actually captured luck."

"Tell me about it." Calypso asked truly interested by what Leo said.

"Well, when the Argo II was in Olympia, we met with the victory goddess."

"Let me guess, did you annoy her?"

"Yep, I promoted Adidas shoes." Calypso laughed and blushed when she saw Leo staring at her.

"What is "Adidas"?"

"Type of sport shoes! What else?"

"Really? Mortals have more than one types of shoes? I thought sandals were the only thing we needed!"

"Times have changed" Leo said, turning his head back and giving Calypso a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yes, times have changed," Calypso's face dropped. "Was he there?" Calypso said bitterly.  
She means Percy! Leo thought.

Leo raised an eyebrows "Do you still like him? Because I could step away from you and let you have a shot, although he's taken-" Calypso wacked Leo on the shoulder.

"LEO!" Her eyebrows crunched and eyes directly on Leo.

"What? What did I say?"Leo quickly mumbles innocently, turning around letting Festus drive himself. Calypso hugged Leo tightly and whispered,

"After three millennia (A/N feel free to correct me) of heartbreak, you, Leo Valdez, are the only one who came back for me! Why? You could have lived a normal life than sacrificing yourself to find me?" the Titan sobbed even more.

"Calypso, I was meant to die in the prophecy."

"What prophecy? What haven't you told me?"

Damm it Valdez! You haven't told her about this!

"Okay, the prophecy goes like this,  
Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire the world must fall,

An oath to keep with a final breath,

Foes bear the doors of death." Leo recited. "I was one of the seven demigods, Calypso."

"The winds told me that you swore on the Styx that you would come back for me when you first left." Calypso added

"And when I net Nike, she told four of us, me, Percy" Calypso face darkened "and Hazel and Frank that one of us would die. I was the fire, Calypso. I died."

"You are a ghost?" Calypso asked politely, masking a bit of fear.

"No, mabye, I dunno, when I went to Athens, we got something called the physicians' cure; it would resurrect anybody from the dead. Like me, bad boy supreme, Leo Valdez!"

Calypso looked shocked but took it in, to change the subject she asked, "Okay. Err, what's the world like?"

"Amazing, horrible, full of monsters, full of exotic countries and full of mortals. Also the governments crap."

"Can you tell it in more detail? For example, tell me everything?"

"Err, that might take me about, let's say, my life span? Yep, that probably figures. Why don't we just explore?" The demigod said, pretending to count.

"Err...Yeep?" Calypso replied, trying to pronounce the word.

"Sunshine, it's spelt "y-e-p" just one "e" not two, you make it rhyme to "jeep"."

"What's a jeep?"

"A car."

"What's a car?"

"Something that moves and needs filling with oil to make it move."

"Filling with what?" This time Leo was sure she knew the answer, it was the smell in-font of her.

"Smell me, you'll find the answer..." Calypso gave him a weird look, she then slowly inched to Leo's shirt and sniffed Leo's grease and oil sent.

"You smell of oil and-" Calypso sniffed more.

"EWWWWW! LEO, TAKE A BATH!" Leo's face flushed in embarrassment. He then had an idea.

"True, but you asked for it! Festus! Roll!" Leo shouted.

The dragon flew down into the sea in top speed and rolled over, making Leo and Calypso fall into the water.

"LEO!" Calypso screamed thrashing and trying to stay afloat.

"What?" Leo plainly said, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"I'M SO COLD!" Calypso was right; she was shivering.

"Here," Leo hugged Calypso, his hand heating the water, making it warm.

"Can we get back on him?"

_"Festus conseguirle oxidado pero aquí!" _**(A/N: That means "Festus get your rusty but here!")**

Festus's red eyes locked at the water, his nose flaring and his wings mesmerizingly flapping up and down. The wings froze and the dragon fell face-first.

Splash!

The water wobbled until there was a blur of bronze below the couple and scooped them up, its internal heating systems already drying Leo and Calypso, although Leo was already dry thanks to his pyrokinesis.

"Do I smell better?" Calypso sniffed him again.

"You need soap!"

"Do you want another bath?" Leo had won.

"NO!" Calypso screamed to the whole world.

"That's my girl," Leo smirked. "Now, It's nearly midnight, so we need to land on an island for a night, Festus can't be turned on for all day, is balance systems go haywire and he could explode!"  
Calypso gave Leo a look.

-1 Hour Later-

"Sunshine, look over there!" Leo cried. There was an overgrown island on the horizon, its trees growing tall as a god in their true length, Leo or Calypso could not see any sand from their view.

Luckily, Festus was not designed to land like a helicopter, so the dragon grabbed the nearby trees and crushed them with its celestial bronze claws, scaring the heck out of the small animals around them and causing an small fire that Festus quickly stomped on, which meant the dragon swiftly moved back and forth and the riders fell off.

"OW!" Leo and Calypso cried in sync as they fell on a tree trunk.

The dragon creaked and cracked.

"Fine, enviro-dragon, you saved the forest from a fire you started! Now Sunshine, could you stay here with Festus while I, Supreme Commander of what was the Argo II, find somewhere to stay!" Calypso glared at Leo as he ran off.

-10 minutes later-

Calypso was still asking yes or no questions about Leo when he came back, his hair tousled and his shirt, well it was gone.

Calypso looked at his bare torso, it was scared with all the battles he had been in, but he was more defined; as if he had worked out since they last met. "Noting to comment on..." (A/N This was embarrassing to write...)

Leo cocked his eyebrow. "I went crazy at the thought of fixing Festus so I spent a month in the bottom deck of the Argo II making Festus' body, so come on, I've gotten defined over the time!"

"Fine, a bit to comment on..."

Leo smiled, "Follow me, you two, I've found a cave for us to sleep in."

**(A/N Do not read this part if you want to stick to the story! This is an alternate dimension! AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO THIS, STOP READING AND REVIEW!)**

* * *

-10 minutes later-

"This looks like my cave, only bigger, older and crystal-less."

"It will do, it reminds me of the time you threw all those pots at me... Which remind me, there's a Disney song about you liking me.."

"Please explain what "Disney" is hero." Calypso asked.

"Just listen..."

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Calypso smiled as Leo stood up got a flower outside the cave and gave it to her. Then he sang awfully to the music:

_Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of!_

Leo pointed at himself and then took out a piece of paper and mouthed "Sing it"

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Leo looked flabergastered for a second and Calypso blushed. Leo than sung it pretending to swoon and circled around her

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

Calypso then giggled even more and sung the lines as she walked forward to Leo.

_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

Calypso then blushed even more and walked backwards, until she reached Festus who was beeping.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

Leo then spun around and walked forward:

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

Calypso then moved away from Leo diagonally

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Leo saw Calypso grin

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

Calypso smiled and continued

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Leo moved towards her

_You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love_

Calypso moved backwards

_You're way off base  
I won't say it_

Leo moved a foot towards her

_She won't say she's in love_

Calypso sat on the rock

_Get off my case  
I won't say it_

Leo leaned towards her

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

Calypso closed the space between their lips slowly

_At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Their lips met.

* * *

**AHHH! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! AND SO MUCH FLUFF!**

**CALEO FOR THE WIN!**

**REVIEW! I NEED THEM TO LIVE!**

**PEN OUT!**

**Well, this was edited. I hope you have enjoyed this version...**

**Credits to A to Z lyrics for the song.**

**A much, much, wiser Pen out.**


	5. Leo, Calypso and The Bronze Dragon-2

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
** I don't own this**  
** No way! No way!**  
** Rick Riordan does!**  
** Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
** I only own the plot**  
** Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
** I know that you know that**  
** No way! No way!**  
** I know it's not a secret**  
** Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
** I want you to review and fav this!**

* * *

The forge dripped with sweat and tiredness, as the Forgemaster banged his hammer into the metal, his arms acing and tensing.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

He remembered the last time he saw the sunlight.

The Mistress, she sent me here, I must fulfil my job or she will punish me.

He remembered the last time he saw his family.

As if I had one.

He remembered all the orphanages.

Woodvalley-Everyboby had to fight for food

Bright Hill-Bullies everywhere

St. Burgos-Made him worship god 24/7

Mr Montey's-The staff were abusive

Lost and Found-Treated like scum

Then ten years in the grip of the mistress.  
Years of memories-gone  
Pain and Flashbacks were there instead.

He was always different, no matter, if he tried to run to the normal finish, it would move tenfold the speed in front of him and then the race reset itself, every single time he moved. Nobody noticed him go. Nobody noticed him at all.

A tear ran down his cheek reaching to his iron collar, it then slipped down to his chest, mixing with the sweat that dripped onto the floor.

He had always been scared of fire and even more scared when they branded him with a symbol on his arm. He never got time to know what it was. The scar still burned, as if a monster was carefully scraping his back, micrometer by micrometer applying lava after it had finished.

The Mistress had made clear that he needed to finish this in a fortnight or he would suffer. He hated his talent in forge works and now loathed it even more as this landed him here.

Bang!

Her weapon if mass destruction needed to be done.

Bang!

Nothing else mattered.

The metal was hard to shape, its structure made it indestructible and adding magic to it would make it a weapon fit for a god.

The mistress was a god.

Bang!

She stole him in a flash, he didn't have time to fight back.

The mistress was crazy.

All she talked about was some stone.

Bang!

The telekhines never talked to him, they just sneered at him when he worked, and they would sometimes play a prank on him, after he had worked for a solid twenty hours, by throwing hot chucks of coal at him as he lay down on the floor to sleep.

Bang!

Sparks flew and landed on his chest.

Bang!

"That will be enough my dear, you can now take your rest" He turned around, there she was, The Mistress.

Rotten black hair flowed down to her feet, tying in a knot at the hips. Her feverish yellow skin was wrinkled and withered her dress dark and complex. She was disgusting alright.

"Is the sword done forgemaster?"

The forgemaster did not reply.

"Please answer me, my child."

The forgemaster rasped "Nearly done, my Mistress"

"But the telekhines say that you haven't even finished…."

"I promise you, Mistress it will be done."

The Mistress looked at him. Her expression, even though his eyes didn't work well, was stern and angry.

"LIAR!"

She reached to her side and took out a whip. She hit it on the floor.

Crack!

"You lie forgemaster..."

"No...please..."

"PLEASE WHAT?" The mistress hit him.

"Ahhhh!" The forgemaster cried in agony, his flesh was torn apart by the whip, poison entered his skin, burning like acid and eating him.

"We had a deal!"

Crack!

* * *

-LEO-

Leo woke up. There was a thunderstorm cooking outside the cave and it was starting to get cold. He then saw a messy brown hair on his chest and an angelic face. He smiled.  
Leo slowly untangled himself from the arms and legs of Calypso. Poor girl, she now smelt like him, now that he had cuddled her like a baby cuddles a teddy bear.  
He then kissed her on the forehead and looked at her. Damm, she is hot! Leo then opened the supplies Calypso had brought. A blanket, some food, a bigger blanket, a knife and a kaleidoscopic crystal, her magic orb, a sewing kit, a bunch of food and clothes and a ludicrously big blanket.  
Leo dug into his tool belt and took out two metal camping poles. He then got his hammer out and forced them into the top corners of the cave entrance. Taking out the blanket he cut some of and attached the rest to the poles, making a temporary blanket-door. He then woke up Festus to tell him to shift a bit so his tail would be inside and dry. Festus complained that he was water proof.

Calypso woke up and groggily said "Leo, what is going on?"

"So, sleeping beauty finally woke up." Leo said, kissing her as he bounced towards her.

"Is that a reference because I do not get it."

"I'll tell you later sunshine, I was just doing minor adjustments to the cave."

"Why? We are going?"

"No, Festus is a bit tired after he flew for a long time, so when his systems have cooled down, let's say, in two days we can fly again."

Leo handed Calypso an apple.

"Here, eat this, you look starved."

Calypso slowly ate the apple as Leo sat beside her.

"Where should we go?" Leo mumbled as he sat down next to the goddess.

"Why don't we go to camp? Your friends must be missing you."

"Hmm...They would kill me for "faking" my death and you would meet Percy."

"Leo what have we said before? I'm over him."

"No, I know that you like me, not him. I'm just worried that he might attack you, he said you cursed him and Annabeth."

"The arai are not supposed-"Calypso paused. "They were in Tartarus?"

"Yes."

"Leo..."

"It's fine, you were bitter and you had no-one, until I came!" Leo winked at her. "Come on, it's still early, let's get back to sleep"

Leo cuddled Calypso and kissed her.

Calypso kissed him back

"Leo..." Calypso muttered as they kissed.

"Yeah..." Leo held Calypso's face delacatly

"What are we doing?"Calypso messed with Leo's untidy messy hair.

Festus creaked and sent a holographic image of Coach Hedge, like Buford did.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, CUPCAKES!"

Leo and Calypso jumped away, embarrassed that they were watched by Festus when they were literally eating eatch others face.

* * *

**This chapter has been edited. Hope you enjoyed the less R rated content...**

**I live for the reviews, reviews, reviews!**  
** I live for the favourites-ites!**  
** Live for the favourites-ites!**  
** Live for the way that you follow and read at me!**  
** The reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	6. Nightmares

**I AM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPLOADED FOR A LONG TIME; THIS IS BECAUSE I CONVINCED MYSELF THAT I NEED TO TAKE MORE CARE ON MY STORY...**

**I DON'T OWN THIS...BUT ENJOY!**

**(I also dont own the song!)**

* * *

Creak!

The door leading to the now empty room of a teen opened as he slipped into the door right next to his, Annabeth's temporary room, which Sally quickly lent to Annabeth so that Percy and Annabeth would not "Mingle". _Whatever mom, _Percy thought. He slyly opened the door revealing a huge for-two-sized-sleeping bag with a messy splodge of blond hair at the top. Annabeth was sleeping peacefully, Percy now felt guilty that he was going to wake her up.

"Annabeth." He whispered.

"Annabeth!" He repeated.

The blond was asleep; Percy tried again, only louder this time.

"ANNABETH!"

Swifter than Taylor Swift **(A/N Sorry! Had to make a reference!)**, Annabeth pulled down the zip roughly, opening the bag form inside, turned around, grabbed her sword and tackled Percy until he was on his knees with the weapons sharp edge resting on Percy's neck.

"Percy! What in the name of Zeus!? What are you doing here?"

"Errr...couldn't sleep without you." Percy uttered.

Even in the darkness, the couple knew the other was blushing, as if Aphrodite told the fates to tie their strings together. Percy stood up and sighed.

"I'll go."

Annabeth grabbed Percy's sae green sock and beckoned him to sit next to her.

"Seaweed Brain, did I tell you to go?" She looked concerned, Percy just smirked.

"You want me to stay?" Percy raised his eyebrow. Annabeth playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Yes and no..." Percy pouted and asked why.

"What do you say that Wise Girl?" his shoulders slumped

"Sally's going to kill me if I say yes."

"Wouldn't Athena curse my mom?"

"Mabye..."

"And your dad come to New York with is plane and gun mom down?"

Annabeth laughed. Percy smiled. They then got closer and closer until...

They kissed. **(A/N SO MUCH FLUFF!)**

Their kiss was romantic and slow, their lips in sync with the others, Percy's body was limp and refused to move. Their breathing became heavy. Their thoughts jumbled. Then the urges came in. Somehow Percy Jackson could fight monsters bigger than him, but when fighting his urges he normally lost. So, the argument in his head went like this:

_Urges: Fuck her._

_Common sense: Eww!_

_Urges: You want to fuck her senceless._

_Common sense: No way!_

_Urges: Cum in her core_

_Common sense: Without protection!?_

_Urges: You don't care, you want her pleasure..._

_Common sense: I don't care!_

_Urges: _

_And that's why you're going take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl_

_Common sense: Ah! Get out of my head_

_Urges: _

_Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on darlin'  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb sexbomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb your're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on_

_Common sense: FINE! Going to ignore you!_

"Annabeth, can I sleep with you, I don't mean it like what you're thinking of, you know, just cuddling." Percy rambled on.

_Just cuddling_-Great work Percy Jackson!

**-Annabeth-**

Annabeth hated moments like this, she may be the daughter of wisdom, but when it came to boys the wisdom was like, _No! Not going to help you! _Damm Aphrodite! Her dad had given her the "Talk" when she was ten and it scared her to death. Then, after she had told him that she was dating Percy, she got a talk about how babies were or were not made.

"Fine." Annabeth opened the sleeping bag, revealing her in her pyjamas.

"Errr...I sleep in my boxers."

"Don't you wear pyjamas?"

"No, they are _very_ uncomfortable. Um...are you going to turn around?"

Annabeth blushed.

Percy slipped of his shirt, revealing a six pack and broad shoulders. He then took of his pants to show is tight blue underwear to the room. Annabeth eyes widened, her dad warned her to be quote on quote "_Careful_" when she was sleeping on the same bed as Percy.

_Annabeth Chase, stop staring at him! _She thought.

"Hope Athena doesn't curse me or anything..." Percy said to himself. He climbed in, Seaweed Brian style, so they lay laterally face to face.

"So..."

"So..."

They were very close; Annabeth's nose could feel Percy's smell of the sea. She looked up; she saw green, caring and soft eyes looking down at her. She could stay like this forever, nearly naked and cuddling her love of her life. Her legs causally wrapped around his, her hands wanting to grab his torso while their body heat bouncing back and forth between their bodies. Her arms rebelled against her and felt Percy's chest, then the silence of the night lulabied them to sleep.

**-Percy-**

They were falling. Again. Into the dark hole that was Tartarus. Percy saw Annabeth cry as they fell towards the pit of doom. They tied to link together, but a force pushed them away separating them for good. Percy cried out her name. He hated to imagine Arachine killing her, sucking her soul slowly, savouring her pleads and cries. Or if she survived the spider that she would face legions of aria alone. Percy saw her walking through Tartarus, blind, deaf and dumb, suffering fatal wounds to be eaten by the empousi and left as a carcass, rotting eternally in the hell below hell.

But it was different.

For a long time he had not had a vision, what did the gods want now?

Percy landed on a, what it seemed like transparent force-field surrounding a circular Greek styled city made of quartz and wood with hundreds of ballista on the surrounding the city, facing outwards. There was an explosion and a wave of blue went through the force field, reminding the monsters the force-field. Percy thought, if Annabeth was here she could have said that, it was enchanted, probably summoned by a Hecate child. He saw millions of shadow like creatures banging on the fields, trying their hardest to crack the defences. There was no hope for them. The ballistae were shooting bronze, no celestial bronze mace balls. One shot up reaching to the force-field, passing through without an effort and splitting into shards and then flying to a horde of monsters, obliterating them completely.

Percy could hear monsters ear-piercing cry that would definitely shatter glass, he could spot a legion of drakon, their scales all dark and shadow-like. Huge phoenixes swirled up in the sky, grabbing, damaging or burning the defences. Even they could not go through the force-field.

The scene then changed into an interior of a building, it was coloured with white, green, black, yellow, grey, red, brown and blue. There was stone throne in the middle with an old man; below him were, Percy guessed, his advisors who were all dressed in white.

"King Castor, we beg you! Our patron has gone into a slumber and he cannot protect us from the wrath of his children. They will destroy us!" One of the elder looking advisors said.

"We need to evacuate!" another cried.

"We need to fight!" The advisor reminded him of Ares.

"We need to-"

"NEED IS A STRONG WORD..." a booming voice spoke. " PUNY ANIMALS! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE IN THE SAME PLACE AS WE LIVE." The earth rumbled.

The king, whose name Percy didn't catch stood up and shouted at the voice, pointing at the ceiling, "Earth-mother go back to making trees, our fortress is impenetrable! You stand no match to us! We have defeated you once! Our city will flourish!"

"BUT I'M NOT ALONE." The voice boomed back.

Percy's vision went dark. He heard screams, lots of them, but it was not the monsters, it was screams form the city. A huge blood chilling scream was now heard by all, Percy heard cracklings of fire then more screaming.

The earth goddess cried again with someone or something else, "YOU MORTALS WILL NEVER SURVIVE! YOU DESERVE NOT TO LIVE IN OUR PREASENCE! BEGONE HUMANKIND!"

Percy woke up.

**-Annabeth-**

Into the dark hole they went. Another nightmare they had to suffer. She repeated her cry as they fell towards Tartarus. A powerful force pushed them away like the wind blowing a leaf away from its branch in the autumn. They Percy cried out her name. She landed on the land, breaking both her legs. She crawled to the corner as her ears picked up a sound of in insect, slowly approaching her. This was the end. A swarm of spiders circle around her. A huge shadow hung above her. Suddenly, two long fangs into her, then cocooning her in silk. Arachine killed her, sucking her soul slowly; savouring her muffled pleads and cries. Visions of Percy, drowning in the Cocytus in his sorrows, or he survived the sorrow that he would bleed to death on the shore. Maybe he would survive and be ripped apart by Keli and her group of demons.

With her final sigh her dream-self died.

Annabeth woke up in an unfamiliar place, a bed in a windowless, limestone house in the edge of an unfamiliar Greek styled city.

She looked outside the window and darkness.

_Where in the name of Athena am I?_

Outside the city looked like it was under siege, _correction, _it was under siege, ballista and thousands of soldiers in armor were the outskirts, positioned on the city walls, preparing to fight what was outwards. The sky was turning black and misty as Nyx covered her cloak on the world. She heard cries of monsters outside the walls. There was an explosion outside and then a wave of blue slowly passed over the city.

_A force field! It's probably summoned by a Hecate child!_

The battle now began. The ballistae were loaded and shooting celestial bronze balls. One shot up reaching to the force-field, passing through without an effort and splitting into shards, landing on whatever was underneath.

She was suddenly interrupted by the banging on the door. Annabeth rushed to the door and opened it. There stood a man dressed in white with an half sad, half happy smile on his face. Her body quickly wrapped her hands around the man. Annabeth now understood that she only inhabited the person's vision, for she had no control.

"Christopher!" she cries**. (A/N it's not her that said it but, I don't want things to get complicated...)**

"I'm here!" Christopher said.

"I..is our city vulnerable? Will the ancient ones destroy us?"

"I... don't know."

"You must know! The king must have told you!"

"Please, love, we will defeat them...I hope."

"Our patron has left us!"

Christopher growled "He has not left us; he was _forced_ to leave us."

More booms on the city walls.

"Don't leave my side."

"I will never!"

"Even in death?"

"Yes, even if I die, I will find a way to get to you."

"What if you can't?"

"Hush, my love, let go of those thoughts, but if this is the end..." Christopher reached under his robe and took out a pendant of pure gold. "Part of my soul will be in there, so break it in two if I die."

Annabeth could hear the caws of phoenixes that either were attacking or defending the city. Then a familiar voice boomed at every citizen of the city.

"NEED IS A STRONG WORD..." the voice spoke. " PUNY ANIMALS! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE IN THE SAME PLACE AS WE LIVE." Then the earth rumbled.

_Gaea!_

In the chaos a voice could be heard from the city, "Earth-mother go back to making trees, our fortress is impenetrable! You stand no match to us! We have defeated you once! Our city will flourish!"

"BUT I'M NOT ALONE." Gaea boomed back.

Annabeth looked outside. The shield fell down. There were blood chilling screams; all the ballista and soldiers defending were burning alive, their bodies distorted by the burning. The walls cracked and hordes of monsters broke through, wrecking havoc to the city. Harpies were tearing the throats of all. Manticores were viciously destroying anything it saw fit. Vampires, which Annabeth knew as Lamia were rounding up children and sucking their souls. Seven huge figures stood outside the city, their faces hidden by the night.

"YOU MORTALS WILL NEVER SURVIVE! YOU DESERVE NOT TO LIVE IN OUR PREASENCE! BEGONE HUMANKIND!"

Annabeth woke up.

* * *

**WOW PEN, YOU OUTDID YOURSELF, IT TURNED SO DARK…**

**IF YOU WON'T REVIEW AND FOLLOW, LISTEN TO THIS….IT'll HELP'S YOU REVIEW…..**

**I'll say it one last time for you  
Then you really have to review  
Following is the only thing that's right  
In what you're going to do**


	7. Three Days?

**I will say again, I am sooooo sorry!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Nico was fucked, simple as that.

_Damm you Solace! _

* * *

**-84 hours ago-Will's POV-**

Will Solace was partly relieved, partly disappointed when Nico went off to talk to Percy and Annabeth. He didn't know why. He didn't want to know why. Maybe Nico would spare him and gorge out his eyes out of its sockets instead of killing him. There was hardly anything he knew about the son of Hades, except his ADDS, Ante Disappearing Disorder Symptom that he kindly made up on the spot. Perhaps he would ask one of the Aphrodite campers if their mother was forcing the Fates of weaving a complex life for him because over the years of getting to know about everyone in camp in, for example, the infirmary Nico di Angelo was always the kid in the corner at school, not wanting attention but still watching everyone else. Nobody knew him properly, so there were rumors Nico but Will Solace had to take it up a notch and _properly_ find out about him. Probably a big mistake. The kid looked like he would throw anyone to Tartarus if they asked him what his favourate colour was.

The son of Apollo looked down at his feet. One foot was tapping incessantly. The other was stationary on the grass, his fill weight on it. _Well done foot!_ Now he could keep a proper beat. That was just _great_. He forced his leg to be still, but they said, _No! Don't feel like it today!_. It was all he could do to stop his knees from knocking together. The rumors were, from some followers of Octavian, the no-good-psychopathic freak son of Apollo, that he had sent a legionary to arrest him, Reyna and Coach, the legionary got sucked into the ground and turned into and ghost. When he heard that, which was a few hours ago in the dining pavilion, he could not believe what they were saying. Sadly they had proof that Nico may have done this. First, he could summon or banish the dead. Secondly, he had hid his emotions for far too long, he was going to burst soon. Thirdly, Will personally heard Nico saying "Some people cannot be saved" or something like that. Frankly, Nico di Angelo terrified him. He feared Nico's powers. His father was about healing, giving life and saving people from near death. Nico's farther was about the dying, taking life and the force pulling the near death people into his realm. Nevertheless, he was interested in Nico even more; the more people hated him, the stronger he may be.

The blonde crossed his arms and gave an I-am-going-to-kill-you-unless-you-get-your-but-here-now though that didn't help with the fear. He would ask him about this soon. It made much sense crossing his arms. He need to be unafraid of Nico or he may shut him out. He remembered that he'd seen Nico in action on the battlefield. He had managed to off six of the dog-men even in his weakened state. The son of Hades had fought like a madman. Will wondered what if he was pissed, full of power and surrounded be skeletons what chance a horde of monsters stood.

There were so many dam questions to ask about him, like, did he have a mother he never visits, or how much pain he had been through in the quest.

_Damm questions!_

What about his last check up? When was he going to lose his pale skin? How much did he eat? Did he eat at all? Did he cut himself? Did he have any muscles?

_Whoa! Will Solace! Get the creepy thoughts out of my head._

Then the burial rites, everyone lost someone they knew, but Nico Looked like he was dam familiar with death.

_Solace he probably spent a long time in the underworld! _

He had looked even more powerful, sending off the dead to Elysium, as though it was what he'd been called to all his life.

_Klutz!_

Will felt so dumb. He _was_ the son of the Lord of the Dead, after all.

Will Solace's I'm-waiting face breaks into a bright smile as Nico approaches.

"So you do keep your promises."

"I did promise you."

"Follow me Death Breath."

"Really?"

"Call me Sunshine if you want to."

"Okay, sunshine! How many days?"

"Three."

"Three days huh? What sort of torture, sorry, treatment do you have in store for me?" Nico suspiciously asked Will as the tall figure opened doorway to the infirmary.

"I don't know about torture, but don't think I won't hesitate to throw you out into the sunniest day and give you back that healthy complexion you once had. Three days, no powers, no moving about; doctor's orders."

"I can't stand three days in the infirmary!"

"What did I say?"

"Something orders?"

"DOCTORS ORDERS, Nico!"

Nico absent-mindedly rubs at the back of his head, then winces.

"Don't touch that I'll heal it." Will says, frowning and cocking his head.

"What are you going to do? Poke it and it disappears?" The son of the death god said, annoyed.

"Yes." Will quickly mutters a hymn to his dad and touched his wound. It healed up, leaving a small scar.

"And if you are going to make me stand for even a second, I will kill you."

Will laughed.

"Shut up, shadow boy. I think a bit of sunshine will do you a world of good."

Will told Nico to sit down

Nico reluctantly obeys, which is how he found himself sitting up in a comfortable blue hospital bed, with a yellow blanket laying on the bottom, and answering Will's questions.

"Date of last vaccine."

"Why do you need to know the date of my last vaccine?"

"I'm a doctor."

"And?"

"Because it's logic, now answer it or I'll get Lou Ellen to turn you into a pig!" Nico hoped he was joking. He didn't want to be changed into something without his perrmision. the last time someone did that to him, he was a corn plant.

Will's at the desk across the room, probably writing Nico's responses and making a horribly annoying flapping sound with his stupid flip-flops.

"Could you stop doing that?"

Will then took the flip-flops off. "Fine, but my feet smell."

Nico glared at him "I could already smell the feet, you were wearing sandals."

Will remembers he's doing a check up and said, "Anyway, I need your medical history, or as much of it as you can recall. Doctors orders."

Will hardly looked serious at all so Nico just yawns and gives an answer.

**-Nico POV-**

"They gave Bianca and me one of those nose vaccinations when we were enrolled at Westover Hall. About four years ago." He sinks into his pillows and closes his eyes, he bet this bed came from the Hypnos cabin because he was sure drowsy. Or he was just tired. Either way he'd probably fall asleep soon.

Will jots the information down and moves on to the next question. "Date of birth?"

"January 28th, 1932."

Will raises his eyebrow. Nico glares. "What?"

"Liar."

Nico galres at him again.

"I didn't lie."

"You look 14."

"And?"

"Prove to me that you're-"

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx that I am over 75 ish years old!"

Thunder rumbled.

Nico paused, he wasn't dead.

"See-" Nico was interrupted by freaked out Will Solace.

"What?" Nico asked.

Will did not reply, he just pulled out a notepad and scribbled down something. He then gave it to Nico.

"Watch these, you have missed out a lot Steve Rodgers!" The demigod "Steve Rodgers" saw a list of names that did not make any sense. He read them out in his mind.

_I love Lucy-what in the name of Hades is that?_

_Moon Landing-Wait, people landing on the moon?_

_Berlin Wall-why did Berlin need a wall? _

_Steve Jobs-I think he's dead._

_Pisco-what is that?_

_Thai Food-I've heard of that._

_Star Wars/Trek-sound boring _**(A/N: Scorn me if you want Treckies…)**

_Disney films-that's for kids!_

"What is this Solace?"

"A lot of things you missed out, Captain America!"

"I don't get the reference."

"Are you not a Marvelite?" **(A/N: It's what Marvel followers are called)**

"What on Hades is a "Marvelite"?" How long would it get throught his thick head that he did'nt have time for them!

"You have missed out _so _much" Will groaned.

"Because I spent half of my 85 plus years in the Lotus Casnio _and_ I was the one who did spying for you. That's why I've missed so much." Nico glared the blonde.

"Hey! I didn't know until today!" comes Will's response. Nico crosses his arms and glares at him again but hisses as the werewolf scratches burn. It feels like a drakon's bit his skin. If he lies still, doesn't move his muscles much, it turns into a tolerable burn, but without the adrenaline of battle they burn worse than drinking from the Phlegethon. Nico shivered at that thought.

"Any more questions, doctor?"

"Yes, one more. Percy told me that…erm…" Will looked at him awkwardly.

"Go on."

"That…erm..you…Tartarurs?"

Nico felt an icy hand over his heart. Tartarurs. Nico notices Will notices him tensing up.

"Alright, enough questions," Will quicky states, telling Nico to stand up. "Take off your shirt." "What? Why?" Nico asks tiredly, though he's so tired and so sore, he really can't find it in himself to put up much of a fight.

"I need to treat those gouges on your arm and chest. I know you're hiding them from me; I can feel them from here."Nico looks at him quizzically, "Medics/Apollo instinct, Death Head."

"Would you stop calling me that?"

Nico quickly takes off his shirt and takes a good look at the gorges.

Eww. It looked like that skin was flipped inside-out.

Will slowly studies the gorges, dabbing the wound to remove the pus, putting an think coat of green paste and reaching out to get bandages. Will puts the bandages on him. He shivers as Will's warm hands touch his bare arm. Nico like that. He didnt let go.

Will whispered "Death head, you're one lucky bastard."

The gorges was already showing signs of improvement. The paste was doing its job, the acid burn mellowing into a dull ache – a pleasant dull ache.

Nico smiles, then his muscles hurt. _Lucky? Him?_ "Do you think someone's lucky who fell into Tartaru-" he says, only to be interrupted by the sad, I'm-so-sorry-that-something-happened- face. Will's caring eyes look at him in pity and his hands rub his shoulders.

"Get some sleep Death Head."

Will guides him back onto his pillows, a really comfortable arm supporting his back, and then treats the other arm. Nico submits to the pull of sleep.

* * *

**Let the nightmares begin…**

**If you bug me enough, I might tell you what happens in the next chapter…**

**PEN OUT**

***POOF***


	8. Nightmares-2

**ME NO RICK RIODAN. ME NO OWN THIS.**

**ENJOY. FOLLOW. REVIEW. Please.**

* * *

Nico opened his eyes.

The room was a tall wall with pillars of stone-ised (A/N New word!) god-like figures that stood on half of the pillar and held the other half, their carved faces, detailed and struggling expression; they stretched the span of the wall presenting propaganda of the Protogenoi being powerful over the gods.

Nico had an idea where he was.

Five people were situated in bark chairs their heads turned to a figure with red fiery armour that Nico recognised so well, the demon of hell below hell himself. Tartarus, in his full glory, sitting regally on is 20 feet seat in what seemed to be a conference around a long, polished circle of Ebony table with a glowing gem stuck in the middle. The gem glowed brightly and acted as their only light source. Man, they loved dark.

At the side of Tartarurs was a female figure dressed in black with a whip folded up at her side. At the side of what Nico presumed Lady Nyx, was hooded man with two stygian ice daggers buried deep into the table with his chair leaning back on the pillar with a squished god. In front of the daggers was a man with seaweed crown and a pure white beard that had no hair out of place, his watery, dirty feet were rested on the table and his clothes seamed unfamiliar. He then noticed that they had chairs made of skeletons-he did not want to know what they were made of.

"Get your feet off the table Pontus!" Tartarus said in anger.

"No thanks." Pontus replied smoothly.

Tartarus clapped his hands and Pontus' legs were levitated to the floor.

"That's better" He said.

Then, in the shadows was an angel like figure with red eyes and white wings.

Not him.

Eros.

There he sat, his feet also propped lazily on the table, chair tilted precariously backwards, and a look of sheer and utter boredom on his face.

Why is he here?

A couple of feet away from the side of the table was a Mahogany door, huge and full of pictures of Humans and gods alike getting thrown into Tartarurs and then into an void of nothing-ness.

What was it?

As the time drew near, Tartarus stood from his seat and with a clear, strong voice and scary voice, began the conference."I hereby call this meeting to order," he announced boldly, Nico saw a map of the world appear. "Our first order of business—"

"The oceans littered and humans need to be punished!" Pontus interrupted, abruptly standing from his seat and slamming both hands down on the table, hitting the map.

All the protogenoi sighed.

The mahogany doors slowly opened as a skinny, deathlike woman entered the room, her dress navy blue and her hair untied. (DISNEY REFERENCE!)

"Well done, Pontus! Instead of using your brain cells, if you have any, you caused a volcanic earthquake near Russia!" A new silky, spidery voice said.

Erebus looked up "What?" Then he glared at Pontus. "Dont tell me it was Kamchatka!" (A/N: That actually happened. 28th of February...)

"I am sorry to interrupt your council, mother." She then said to Nyx.

"It is fine, my daughter, if you shut up this pain." Nyx replied slowly, her finger pointing at Pontus.

Eris strode forward towards Pontus.

"Yes, cousin?" The bearded man said, turning around to face his sister.

SNAP.

There was a red mark on Pontus' left cheek.

"Will you kindly shut up now?"Eris said. Pontus nodded, sinking back into his chair. "Good, now where's my chair?"

"Who invited you here?" Eros asked.

"I could ask you the same."

Eris clapped and a cloud of black smoke formed another skeleton bone chair, she pushed the chair forward and sat down, crossing her legs. There were now six around the table.

Tartarus shot a glare towards Eris, Eros and Pontus for the interruption before starting again. "Our first order of business," he repeated, "Is to determine the movement of our enemy before they even move, we need to be, not one, not two, not three but four steps ahead of them. Eris? Do you have any information?"

Eris nodded slowly. "I have amany (A/N: Old word..) information on movements that the mortals take. My aunt Gaia, knew the movements of the gods, she had forever been plotting against them. But her tactics, ideas, morals are gone with her.

Tartarus raided his eyebrows.

"I'll need to gather tactics of the gods for me to help you, uncle. I will be more than happy to do what you cannot do." Tartarurs gritted his teeth and clenched his hands in offended frustration at what she had just said.

"Do you have any information on the movements of the demigods then?" Eris tapped the table with her talon-like finger-nails and thought. "Well, I've recently received news that one of the Murmo was hunting a demigod she was assigned to but it escaped." Eris darted her eyes quickly to Erebus.

"Is this relevant?"

"No, my apologies, uncle."

"What is relevant then?"

"The Romans and Greeks, my sister Hermia saw for herself, have combined forces, that is why Gaia is dead."

The protogenoi looked at her. Pontus and Eros looked at her normally, while the elder three grinned.

"Is there a problem?" Eris asked bitter-sweetly.

"HA HA HA HA!" Tartarus cried, his demented voice echoing across the halls. Nyx and Erebus just smiled creepily.

Eris did not think it was funny. Her eyes looked like she was ready to kill.

"My daughter, before we defeated the void, he told us this "Nothing lasts forever" Now, I don't blame you for we were confused also. But we found out that what he said was the most important thing ever said. Say," Nyx waved her hand and a shadow figure of a human appeared. "This petty mortal died," She cut her hand through the shadow and the human figure was gone. "It would find its way to Hades."

Nyx waved both of her hands and summoned a picture of Hades, Nico knew it was Hades, it must have been, he knew every corner, road and tree there ever was. Nyx spoke again.

"There is a difference between body, soul and sprit, my daughter is that the soul and the spirit are connected, but separable. The body is the shell around the mortals. The soul is the essence of the mortals' being; it is who they are. The spirit is the aspect of humanity that that we also have. The main reason is, the soul and sprit can be separated. The souls are nothing without their sprits, sprits are the minds of the dead, the souls are the shells of the sprits and the souls are protected by sprits."

"I do not understand mother."

"You never understand anything, except if it has you in it." Pontus muttered. Eris glared at him.

"The sprit never dies, it is both cleansed of what it was and flown up to the over world and put in an empty soul. If the sprit has not been cleansed, then the mortal will be reborn."

"But we are talking about protogenoi mother."

"I said we are solid and powerful sprits. When Prometheus made the humans, I warned him that he must keep the-"

"Wait."

Eris, Nyx and the others looked at Tartarus "There is an intruder."

Nico felt a shiver down his spine as the menacing figure looked at him.

"Nico Di Angelo, seems like I need to have a word with Hypnos. You do not belong here.

One will rise,

Two will fall,

Three will raze,

Four will protect.

BEGONE!"

He was falling.

Again.

Into the void.

Nico woke up.

* * *

**How good was this chapter? Go ahead and criticize if you need. But remember, the brave and the bold must be remembered.**

**Penjamin out.**


	9. Nico and Will's Day

**Sorry this took long. I spent half of my day on YouTube watching the PAN and Cinderella trailers...**

**I DON'T OWN THIS!**

**I'M GOING TO DO REPLIES, EVERY 10 CHAPTERS. ME DO SOMETHING NEW.**

**UnknownBlackHand**** chapter 8 . Nov 28 **

**Where is Unknown?**

I have written it. Your name has changed though….

**UnknownBlackHand**** chapter 9 . Nov 28 **

**You know, if you want more followers, I suggest that you lower the rating down to a: T. I think that this will be a wise choice because you don't have a whole lot of adult content.**

I have, THANKS!

**Guest chapter 7 . Nov 15 **

**Come on! Why aren't you uploading?**

I've uploaded three more..

**Mysticalxx**** chapter 8 . Nov 15 **

**Good one!**

THANKS!

**wolf113**** chapter 4 . Oct 30 **

**I LOVE THAT SONG! DUUUUDDDDEEEEE...**

Same!

**UnknownBlackHand**** chapter 4 . Oct 29 **

**I'm not too sure where this is going now.**

HAHA!

**UnknownBlackHand**** chapter 3 . Oct 26 **

**Good job on the 1000 words. There that didn't kill you.**

**Now be sure to do enough alternating so people don't forget about the Chaos and Unknown team! Now since you have it rated M, remember that you are free to use profanities and sexual content.**

**Go crazy my friend.**

**You so a very good job at description and the plot seems very interesting. Can't wait for more!**

Okay! But the rating is now T…..

**UnknownBlackHand**** chapter 2 . Oct 12 **

**Again, good start, but I'd recommend a minimum of 1000 words per chapter.**

Okay…

**UnknownBlackHand**** chapter 1 . Oct 4 **

**First!  
Is this going to turn into our game? Sounds like fun.**

The writer uploaded this, so he was first…..

**If you have further questions….PM ME!**

**ENJOY!**

The days felt like torture. Luckily, the nightmare that happened yesterday never repeated itself, Nico did not want to remember the face of Tartarus. Anyway, the daily schedule went like this, Will went in the infirmary before 9o'clock, and then went out. He came to look after others and Nico, changing all their bandages before lunch and checking on them at quarter past five and watching them go to sleep. Quite boring, to be frank.

He had the usual quick word with the other patients, but when Will came to talk to him, they would talk about a half a hour before Will noticed the time and rushed off. The Athena kid next to him knew something was on.

_Damm Athena kids!_

Because of his fame of transporting the Athena Parthenos and falling into Tartarurs alone being discovered, he had a lot of people he never knew trying to talk to him. Every single day. Luckily for him, they were always being shunned down by the Apollo medics, it was their job to do and it was their fault the Tartarurs thing spread. Will was now testing him for "Post Traumatic Encounter With Tartarurs".

_What in the name of Hades is that?_

Anyway, time had passed and it was almost time for Nico to be discharged, but the hours still got slower as he reached his discharge, as if Khrons was slowing time for him, saying "Ye shall not be discharged!" Nico smirked at that thought. Footsteps advanced towards him as a tall figure of Will Solace approached him; he had a pouty face as he sat down next to Nico.

"You can't go." Will sadly said.

Nico sighed "And who will stop me? I've done my three days!"

"Fine, but do talk to me in the dinning pavilion, be social." Nico just looked at him, got up and slowly walked to the shadows.

"Bye." Nico shadow travelled to his cabin.

"Nic-"

He didn't know why Will did not want him to go, he was fine now, his wounds were all scars now. He wondered why Will wanted him to stay.

_Maybe he likes-_

_Never mind Di Angelo! Just get some fresh air outside! _

Nico remembered the words Will said when he was detained from the infirmary. Best to follow them. He opened the door of the cabin and sneaked to the woods to get some fresh air, then turning back to his cabin to get his sword. He hadn't noticed that it was 2 o'clock, just before Capture The Flag happened, so there were monsters around, Thalia's tree was good at protecting camp, but when the Romans attacked, the tree decided that it would move a lot so it wouldn't get squished by the onagers. Half of the woods were plentiful of monsters now. But Nico ran to the woods.

**-Will-**

Will wanted to ask more questions to Nico, but every time he asked him, Nico would twist his words so _he _was the one answering personal questions.

_Old habits die hard._

Nico still was shutting himself out and to confirm that he was asking the Athena kid next to Nico's infirmary space if the talked to him, and she said he only talked to her very shortly.

"Thank you for answering that Tia, now back to me being a doctor. How is your leg?" Will said, obviously distracted by his thoughts. Where was Nico? Did he go to the other camp? Was he okay?

"Hello? Earth to Will?" Tia abruptly said, moving her hand in front of him, up and down.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

"I'm fine. You're not, you, yes, you-are distracted."

"No I'm not!" The blonde furiously said, blushing. That kid may be 13, but she understands human physiology. _Damm Athena kids, always digging deeper!_

Will thought for a second, "You need to be discharged." He said with his authoritative tone and the best glare he could give. Tia asked no more questions.

"Okay, but remember, a child of Athena never forgets."

"Great, because that's how you hate the Romans."

"Nah, I'm fine with them now, they brought back the statue of my mother back."

"True. Now, back to discharging."

-5 minuites later-

Will knocked on the Hermes' Cabin. The door then abruptly opens to show a sweaty and drenched Travis Stroll.

"Watdup?"

"Hey, why are you drenched?"

"Because there is something called water, Will!" Travis said, with a grin on his face. Will folded his arms.

"Connor pushed me off the canoe and now I'm here."

"Okay… Errr, Travis-"

"I'm Connor!"

"No you're not. Connor's at with the Naids. I need that video clip of the moon landing Travis."

"How do you know?"

"Never you mind. Now have you got the Moon landing tape?"

"Right away, Sunshine!" Travis rushed, in his drenched state to find the tape, Will entered the Hermes cabin.

The cabin was messy as usual, but not as many booby traps that were laid out, thank god Clarisse was doing cabin inspection or he'd be dunked in the home-made green goo that one of the Hermes kids made a year ago. Will smiles remembering that day, Dionysus with a thick coating of goo, chasing the laughing twins, and then tripping up on the snow. Damm, the length Chiron had to go for the boys not to turn into dolphins.

"AHHHH!"

A blood-chilling roar echoed from the forest, birds scattered and Will heard the sound of a tree falling down.

"Er…Better check that out." Will said, beckoning Travis to follow.

"Man, I need to change!" Will realized this and ran.

"What-"Tarvis said, only to realize that Will was gone.

_Video footage later, Solace!_

Will's long and athletic legs reached the forest in no time. Easy part. Hard part? Where the scream came from. Will head another sound ahead of him, near Zeus's fist.

"Oi! Anybody?"

_Nico._

Will saw Clarisse and some Ares campers came towards him, their expressions worried, except Clarrise.

"What's going on?" A camper asked.

"Demigod trouble, that way," Will pointed towards the sound. "Get them, I'll get a medical kit."

"No need! We have one." An Ares camper shouted holding up a medical kit and throwing it into Will's hands.

"Well, get me a stretcher!"

"Why?" They asked.

"Just get it!" Will cried back.

**-15 minutes ago-**

Nico heard the screaming of two people.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Help!"

Their cries carried by the wind so that no one could hear it from camp. Fortunately, Nico happed to be in the forest so he heard their cries. Suddenly he heard a crack of a tree branch and "POOF!" that followed it when it landed on the ground. There were more cries for help. Nico swore he heard them from Zeus fist.

So using his incredibly bad running skill, he jogged towards the place. His pace was slowing dawn and he had to stop to catch his breath and massage his sprained legs. His sprint was dead. Here came the walking. Just a few feet later he had to stop completely, his legs still ached from battling the monsters a few days ago and his mind exhausted from shadow traveling halfway across the world and sending Byrce Lawrence where he belonged. Nico still shivered at that thought.

_He deserved it._

There were more screaming and cries for help.

"ROAR-MOO!"

_A monster!_

Nico's brain was now fully on as he remembered the roar was from a presumed minotaur. He had seen it from the underground palace of his farther's during the battle for New York Olympus. Even from here, the Hades demigod could smell its stench.

_I have to get there._

Nico's ADHD now kicked in and he surged pass the trees to Zeus fist. His legs felt numb. There was another roar and another cry for help. Finally, he made it, the commotion was the Minotaur in full armor grabbing up a teen in a green hoodie with bandages around his legs and arm and in the other hand was a blonde guy that looked so familiar to Will Solace.

"Roar-MOO!"

"Help!" The figure in the hoodie cried.

"Unhand me you fiend!" The blonde guy cries.

Nico hid behind the bushes and planned his strategy to kill it. He couldn't jump on the back as his arms were too week and the minotaur would just shrug him off. He could run back and get help but the Minotaur wound have escaped or worse-eaten the victims. There was one thing he could do, it was stupid but worth trying to save two lives.

_Just do it Di Angelo!_ Whispered a unknown part of his mind.

_Fine._

Nico ran towards the Minotaur and slashed the beast's legs, it roared in pain, he then rolled over to another and slashed again.

"Roar-MOO!"

Nico ran in front of the Minotaur and impaled his sword on its foot. **(A/N: Eww!)**

"ROAR-MOO!" The beast's roar was directed to Nico, its breath was enough to kill, rotten meet and eggs.

_Crap!_

Nico then cried for help.

"HELP!" Nico backed away from the beast.

"WE'VE ALREADY SAID THAT JUST RESCUE US!" Hoodie shouted.

The Minotaur's free leg tried to sway Nico off his legs but it failed and it fell backwards, dust flew everywhere, hindering Nico's sight.

KATHUNK!

A glowing spear flew from a few feet and dug itself deep in the flesh of the minotaur, not even sparing the poor armor.

Roar!

The beast turned to golden dust and the blonde and the Hoodie guy fell down landing on their butts.

Nico quickly ran toward them. He abruptly stopped when he saw the blondes face.

He first saw it the day Bianca joined the Hunters.

_Apollo._

**I'M SOO EVIL…. WHAT HAPPENED? WHY IS APOLLO IN CAMP…**

**I'M NOT TELLING YOU….**

**YET…..**


	10. Castor's Day

**I'm not Rick Riordan, I'm an insane psychopath serial killer...**

Castor felt his life could not get any worse, the small man in the classic navy Gieves &amp; Hawkes suit was _still _creeping him out, after his sudden appearance in the Donald's a day after "The incident" with two stupid looking policemen. Their stares were just like the others.

Right now, he had a hay fever and he was wondering in Central Park where _people _were, laughing idiotically and having fun with their families.

"BROUNNNNNNNN!" A African short-haired boy, pretending to be an aero plane bumped into Castor.

Castor gave a five year old boy a death glare. He continued following the man again.

The man he was following looked, reeked and even radiated of death, his nose was long and pointed like it was trying to stay from the face as possible, as if it would wither and die if it came nearer-Castor had to agree with it.

Castor bumped into a Chinese girl with headphones on and not caring where she went, one glare for that kid.

"Soz-mate!" She said, purposefully barging past him.

"Watch it thin-eyes!" Castor mumbled quickly. The girl did not notice.

_1 Hour Later_

"My feet hurt!" Castor complained.

"I'm tired!" Another complaint.

"I'm bored!" And another.

The man had now stopped when he heard that. He held out his hand as if to say stop. He then beckoned to Castor to sit with him on the benches with a stalkerish "come hither"

"Hello, Castor" croaked the man.

"Err….Hi?" Castor impolitely replied.

"Do you know why you are here?" Castor shook his head,

"Well young man," Castor flinched as he saw a child go past him. "We are here in this peaceful and quiet place to discuss something not so pleasant"

_And what is that Pinocchio man?_

"What?"

"Your, _short_, stay with the Donald's"

"How are they doing?"

The man frowned. "Recovering, especially Big Charlie" Castor smirked. "Don't you dare smirk boy; he's in hospital because of you!"

"He should have not pissed me off," The black-headed youth next to the man slyly, his own eyes counter-piercing the eyes of the man. "And the policeman when he tried to taser me."

The man lost his patience, "Look here little squirt! People like you have always been here, to lick our feet and jump through a fire when your master says!"

Castor cocked his eyebrow, "Wow, big words from a little man!" The man snarled. Castor loved crossing people's I-WILL-KILL-YOU-LINE, just one of the things that made him, him.

Suddenly, the man stood up and grabbed his army green hoodie and pulled him towards his bared teeth. The glare didn't affect Castor, the smell did. The man's breath was like a wolf's, half chewed animal meat and rotting inside out.

"EWW! What-ever-your-name-is, brush your teeth!"

"TEN YEARS! TEN! You hid from me for that long and you play coy at me? I was going to suck your blood at that nursery, but, that human had to chase me out of the building. I was assigned to kill you. I only have a day left before you become a teenager! And I have been hungry! And you have been a BAD boy!"

Castor thought it was a joke to scare the crap out of him but when the man paled grew wings and teeth grew-Castor was dam scared. He had not noticed before that the man was a woman. The air thickened and a fog appeared.

"AHHH! Where are you!"The woman said her hair growing longer until it was around her ankles. It then turned grey.

Castor was confused. He was right here! Was the woman blind? Could he even call her a woman? Castor felt a stinging pain as the woman waved her hands is dismay near Castor which, was turning into sharp claws. She scored a deep scratch on his arm and his leg. Castor remembered a stinging, and then blackness.

_Hello?_

_HELP!_

_ANYBODY!_

Castor felt warm hands on his legs and back. He was being lifted up… but where?

-2 hours later-

"Wake up kid." A voice said to him.

Castor opened his eyes. He saw green eyes looking at him. He then looked at his surroundings. There were piles of junk food and rubbish; Castor looked up, he was in an old apartment and on a half-broken bed.

"Where the heck am I?" Castor demanded.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help." Green-eyes said, "Castor, I am healing your wounds, don't even dare move a muscle." He tried to touch Castors wounds but Castor winced and moved back.

"How do you know my name?" Castor tried to stand up, but his legs gave way and he fell on the floor. "What have you done! Help! Anybody!" He bashed the nearby wall with his good hand and fell down the bed.

"Shut up! Do you want to get killed you idiot!" Green-eyes rasped, but Castor kept crying for help. "_O__s_ _obstruatur__!_" *Mouth be shut in Latin*

"Hel-" Castor's tongue went to the roof of his mouth and his jaw shut, closed completely in a tight hold, Green-eyes moved closer to him.

_What the f**k?_

"Listen kid! I don't have time for this! You are a demigod! Part Greek or Roman god! There are things called monsters, they want to kill us!" Castor glares at him. "If it weren't for that vision my mother gave me, you would have died!"

Castor glared at him.

"_A__peri_ _os tuum__!_" *Mouth be open* Castor's mouth opened and he quietly complained that his jaw hurt. "You should be thanking me, that gash could have killed you! I've healed your arm but you need to rest your legs!" Castor gave him a glare to distract him.

"Why in the name of Hecate are you looking at me like that? I save-" Castor put one hand on the floor and swiped Green-eyes legs, Green-eyes fell down and Castor jumped onto him, pinning him on the floor with his elbow on his neck, ready to strike down like he did to Charlie Donald.

"Firstly you tell me where the f**k you are, then who you are and tell me if there's a hospital near!" Castor's hands moved towards Green-eyes' arm, hovering above his preasure points. "Tell me or you will regret this!"

"My name is Alabaster! Now get off me! Corpus sit adhuc et os obstruatur!" *body be still and mouth be shut*

Castor felt a shiver down his spine, that spread to his legs and his head, his jaw shut tight and his fingers parlayed.

_Ouch._

**-Alabaster-**

"My name is Alabaster! Now get off me! Corpus sit adhuc et os obstruatur!" He said. The boy twisting his arm above him froze, fell to the floor and glared at him. Castor was now in an sitting position. "Remember this. You. Are. A. Demigod. Alabaster sent you there. He still hates the gods."

Alabaster took out an old handwritten book, by himself, with chapters of written inscriptions on them and he began to cast his spell.

"Ex deam peregrinationis perducat nos tua valida augurium me, non videbo eum ad locum elegi. VALEO!"

***From the goddess of travels, may she bring, a powerful enchantment to me, shall the one I see be sent to the place of my choice. BEGONE!***

Castor slowly disappeared until there was nothing left, on trace he was here, except for a trail of blood across his _house_, if you could call it that.

Now alone, he reached for his pocket on his shirt and pulled out a card.

"Appare!" **(A/N Ya'll can guess that)** He yelled, and a tall man in a old suit with a kind look appeared.

Claymore sighed "Alabaster. What have you done now?"

"Err."

**Let me explain what is going to happen. My routine is like this. Every 9-14 days I am going to update, depending on my situation. I will not be updating for a long time in the Christmas season to Febuary 20****th**** because I am going somewhere. But I will have 2 or 3 ready chapters uploaded in the next week.**

**Peace out.**


	11. Apollo's Day

**IT'S NOT MINE. IT'S RICK RIORDAN'S. **

**ENJOY.**

_Zeus is pissed. _Apollo thought.

Olympus was raining. The houses were shut. Thunder rumbled.

_Damm._

Olympus was in its newest old-king-of-the-gods-pissed high. The thunder god had sent Hermes to call for Apollo in Delos. For after the battle, Apollo hid away in the island of Delos while her dam-stupid-sister asked Zeus for mercy.

_Of course she was pardoned. He's always mad at me!_

For a few days, he hid, but on the third day Apollo's curiosity led him out of Delos and straight into the face of an inpatient messenger-god. After a personal telling off from Hermes, he recited the words their farther said to _persuade _Apollo to seeing him with the whole council present. And when Hermes said whole council, he meant EVERY single resident of Olympus.

Apollo, sadly, could not tell if the worst or the worse punishment happened to him. He gulped. Why did Delphi have to be eaten by the blasted snake-again? The main palace of the gods looked gloomy and at their worst, some of the architecture were rebuilt in the second Titian war, were back to being chunks of rubble. Seems like Zeus had a fit when he had schizophrenia. Maybe it was Ares, he wouldn't ask.

Apollo's legs, his 2 meter legs in his god form, wouldn't move. What if Zeus would take is chick-magnet away? Would he take is poetry and give it to his sister? Would he zap him to bits? Would Zeus tell Aphrodite to turn him ugly? Would he strip away his powers? Could he even do that?

Confused in these thoughts, he found himself in front of all the Olympians. Zeus and Hera glared at him. Poseidon, Demeter, Hermes, Hephestus, Hebe, Tyche and Iris had a pitiful look. Athena, Artemis, Nike, Hecate and Nemesis had a stern look. Hades, Ares and Dionysus were not bothered.

Hypnos was asleep.

"You called for me, farther." Apollo called out, bowing down, his eyes trying not to look at the king of gods.

"Call me Lord Zeus, Apollo" Zeus's tone sounded sharp. Apollo gulped, and looked at the other gods like a naughty child looking for pity in the other students.

"Do not look at them boy. Now, address me formally!"

A strange feeling crept up his spine and he was forced to be still. He now looked like he was stuck in mid-bowing.

"ADRESS ME BOY!" Zeus's voice thundered.

A suggestion, a word, a command, an answer, "No." Apollo was now freed from his freeze and he now looked directly at Zeus face.

"WHAT?"

"Apologies, farther!"

Zeus strode towards him, his eyes grimly locked on the sun god.

"YOU. WILL. ADRESS. ME. AS. LORD. ZEUS!" Thunder flicked in Zeus' eyes.

"Brother-" Poseidon interrupted, rising up from his seat.

"SIT. DOWN. NOW!" Poseidon slowly shrunk back to his chair.

"YOU! APOLLO PHOBEUS BETRAYED US BY BELSSING THAT SCUMBAG OF A RAT!"

Apollo tripped over, "Farther-"

"LORD ZEUS!"

Apollo was now crawling backwards.

"YOU HAVE BETRAYED THE GODS! YOU HAVE BETRAYED THEM BY SUPPORTING THE GIANTS IN THE WAR!"

Apollo crawled back even more. Some of the gods rose from their thrown.

"You gave the physicians cure to a mortal!" Zeus whispered dangerously to him.

"Zeus, enough!" Hades spoke. Zeus glared at him. Hades didn't look bothered.

"Hades, he cheated a mortal's death!"

"And? Let the fates decide what happens!" Hades surprisingly cried back, probably knowing something.

"THE KING OF THE GODS AND HIS FOLLOWERS HAVE RULED YOU OUT, PHEOBEUS APOLLO!" Zeus' master bolt appeared in his hands, ready to be thrown at him.

"Zeus!"Hades and the other gods intervened.

"SILENCE! AS YOUR KING AND YOUR FARTHER, I BANISH YOU!"

The bolt was thrown, a flash of gold and yellow hit Apollo and an hone appeared below him.

Apollo blacked out.

"AHHHHH!" Apollo heard some screaming from a nearby branch.

_Branch?_

Apollo was dangling from a tree as a sharp branch was stabbing him, red blood seeping out.

_Red?_

Help! Someone else was near him. A mortal with a green hoodie dangling on the same branch with blood slowly dripping out of thier arms as well. Apollo could see a huge scratch that might belong to a monster.

"Help!"

"Roar-Moo!"

Apollo looked down and saw a huge beefy bush of brown fur and a horrible stinking breath, the breath probably was enough to put out a gods fighting spirit.

_Great! A monster and a helpless mortal!_ Apollo thought. _Just what I needed, a bloody demigod that is probably going to die with me!_

The monster looked up and saw two possibly tasty treats and plucked them straight from the branches and inspected them as it squeezed all the air out of them.

With his last and utterly stupid words he said "UNHAND ME FIEND!" Glaring into the eyes of the predator.

_Damm. My hairs awful!_

Apollo saw himself, in a burnt Bemuda shorts and a charred shirt that read "I'm so awesome!" His hair was splintered and messy, his face, his beautiful face had now had a few scars that he could have patched up if he was a god.

"Help!" The mortal cried.

Apollo tried to wiggle out but he was stuck.

_Lord Apollo! Died of moralization! _

Suddenly a flash of black and silver ran up to the Minotaur and slit the beast's feet and plunged the sword into one of the feet. The figure turned around and called for help.

"WE'VE ALREADY SAID THAT, JUST RESCUE US!" The mortal cried.

The figure turned around and looked at the Minotaur.

Apollo recognized the figure. It was the boy he met in his sun car. Nico Di Angelo. He was now lankier, scarier and frightening, but he looked worn and tired.

K-THUNK!

The world fell dark.

-Olympus-

Zeus watched as one of his sons fell from Olympus. He still felt angry. That traitor. That scumbag. That insolent child.

"LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL! BEYTRAY ME AND YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONCIQUENCES. I HAVE NO MERCY!" Zeus roared.

The minor gods left, including a smug wine god, relieved from his grounding.

The one's who stayed looked angry at his actions, all of them had

"WHAT?"

"You disgust me." Poseidon said.

"For the first time, I agree with him." Athena followed.

"YOU WILL THAK ME FOR EXILING THIS TRAITOR!"

The god's glares turned into wide eyes.

"You did what?!"They all cried in unison.

"It was for the best!"

Hera marched into the danger zone of Zeus' personal space.

"How could you? You EXILED him. He cannot return!"

"Exactl-" Hera's hand met his face.

"He may be not our son but I think that's for the better! He would have over=thrown you a long time ago if he was ours!"

Hera quickly marched away, but before she went, she gave Zeus a note that appeared on her room on Olympus.

"What is this?!" Zeus asked.

"Not mine." Hera replied, walking away.

"What does it say?" Ares grunted.

Discord Will Rise

E

Suddenly, there was a burning sensation on the letter and it burned away.

"What?"

**?**

**YAY! SCHOOL HAD ENDED EARLY BECAUSE OF ABESTOBES! I CAN WRITE MORE!**

**REVIEW. IT WON'T KILL YOU.**

**ALSO…..**

**IMNOTUPLOADINGUNTILNEXTMONTHBECAUSEOFMEGOINGTOLONDON….**


	12. The Other Dragon

**I am uploading this before the Hibernation/Hiatus (It's done now). Enjoy. **

**I don't own. I just follow.**

* * *

The next day they had to stop to fix the dragon on a small island a few miles from the other island for a day. The next day he broke down again. Another stop. Leo was hesitant if Festus would make it. The forth day Festus was fine. Unfortunately, Calypso came out with a cold, after the watery dive, so they had to make another stop to let her puke. Leo didn't kiss her that day.

The fifth day came and nothing bad happened. They were back on Festus again the stay in the island area was longer than they expected but what the heck, Leo said to Calypso a few hours earlier. The main point was that they were going to camp. It was early in the morning when Leo and Calypso set off, not forgetting anything that they had carried. Their bellied were full of literally hand-cooked-fish Leo had cooked. Calypso had picked some sour berries to make a sauce and they ate before packing away.

Currently Leo, Calypso and Festus were 100 meters above the sky. Calypso at the front while taught by Leo to fly, Calypso didn't know a thing she kept nearly diving into the ocean and she nearly fell off the bronze dragon again. Festus was not happy. His internal circuits were temporality fixed but the fight to calypsos island and to the other island had nearly overheated its circuits, Leo had to promise to the dragon that he would be fixed when they get near any mechanic place. If they got there.

**Calypso POV**

"You're getting the hang of this Sunshine!" Leo said, cheekily pecking her cheeks.

"Don't call me Shinshine!" Leo smiled.

Calypso was doing way better so he decided he wanted to go to sleep as he was the trusting-a-person-to-steer-your-dragon-without-tesing-how-they-do-in-danger type, but before Leo dozed off to a nap, Festus interrupted him.

_Leo_ Festus creaked in Morse Code

_What? _Leo tapped back, using his feet to act as the dot and the line

_Can't you steer instead of your wife?_

_She's not my wife and she's doing fine!_

_I thought you loved her_

"Yes, I like her, but, I thought you were complaining about-" Leo was caught in surprise he spoke instead of tapping.

Calypso then overheard them and said "What is Festus saying?"

"Oh, nothing!"

_Don't lie Leo!_

"Festus!" Leo frowned.

"What did he say now?" Calypso said half turning around.

"Nothing!"

"Tell me Calypso" put on her stern expression.

"Okay Festus wants me to marry you and then he can uncle our b-"

_I didn't say that! Looks like Leo's got a plan! DA-DA-DAA! _Festus was probably teasing him because he was bored and Leo had fiddled with his circuits the day before, it was as if Festus had developed a new personality that was like Leo's-Only more annoying.

Leo noticed he had said too much and shut up. Both of them were blushing at what Leo said.

"I didn't mean that like that Calypso!" Calypso looked red, his favourite colour.

_Really, Leo?_ Festus creaked again _Don't you want to get in her pants?_

Leo had enough he reached into his pocket and took Festus' favourite smell, Motor Oil and Tobaccos sauce.

He then held the items above a flaming hand; Calypso grabbed his shirt to stop him from falling.

"Leo what are you doing?" Calypso asked.

"Festus, I will burn this!"

_No! Leo don't please!_

_"Shut. Up. Then!" _Leo said and tapped.

Calypso was the side smiling at Leo's teacher mode.

_Not funny Mrs Titan!_

Leo put the sauce and the oil back."Well at least he didn't call you "Mrs Valdez"!"

**1 Hour Later**

Another hour passed as they flew over the seemingly endless ocean that expanded over the horizon. It was slowly getting dark and cold as well.

Calypso noticed a dark figure below them. The figure was lurking in the clouds so she could not define the shape of whatever was beneath them.

Maybe it was one of those large-winged and mechanical and huge bird-like thing humans get on.

**Leo POV**

Leo was daydreaming about where he would take Calypso to.

_Bemuda?_

_England?_

_Camp?_

Festus then creaked.

Leo ignored. He was too busy daydreaming.

Festus creaked louder.

Leo was asleep.

Festus roared an ear piercing roar that could be heard from China, well the opposite side of where they were. Calypso screamed at the sudden outburst and went backwards, hitting Leo's chest and head.

"Wha? What? Where? Who?"

Festus creaked again. Leo figured he was complained about something.

"What is it Festus?"Leo asked the bronze dragon.

"Something's below us!" Calypso matter-of-factly said.

"What? I don't see anything?" He looked down at the clouds below them.

_Gee Leo Valdez, Get some glasses! _Festus said.

Suddenly, three glowing spheres ran towards them. When Leo looked closer, he saw the glowing things were fireballs.

"FESTUS!" Leo cried. The dragon suddenly spun and dogged all the fireballs majestically. After that, it looked like Calypso's tummy did a back flip-She was pure green. Gross.

More fireballs were shot at them, but Festus easily dogged them again. Whoever was shooting must not have realised their fireballs weren't working.

_Or..._

Out of the shadows appeared a bile-coloured dragon. This one was bigger and real. Leo looked at it in awe for they had never seen a _real_ dragon. Its eyes bore resemblance to Fesus' but more real looking. It had scales everywhere that poked out of its body, meaning any rider who sat on it would be a shish kebab in a matter of seconds. Not pleasant.

A fireball hit the creature and it roared in pain.

"They're not aiming at us, their aiming at that!" Caypso cried, quickly pointing at the other dragon and putting the hand down to steady herself.

The other dragon's wing caught on fire and the dragon flapped his wings and sprayed ice on them.

_Ice? _Leo thought.

He had no time to think because a fireball went straight over his head and into the dragons face. The beast blasted the ball with ice and it fell to the ocean below. Another fireball was shot, but instead of hitting the other dragon, it hit Festus square on the chest. The mechanical dragon creaked at Leo, saying that his internal circuits were breaking down, again.

"Stay with me baby!" Leo cried as he opened a compartment of his neck and fiddled with the circuit, reprogramming the Heavy-Suitcase mode into a shell for safe landing.

"LEO!" Calypso cried as Festus looked like he was going to hibernate.

_That's impossible, Piper activated him permanently!_

Leo then realised it.

_He's deactivating! He's dying! His internal circuits are burning!_

"Caypso! Steer him to a nearby island! NOW!"

"I can't! I forgot want you taught me!"

Leo realised that eons on the island full of wind servants and no monsters and being immortal took a toll on her survival instincts. She'd be eaten up by a Minotaur in a matter of seconds. He was still fiddling with the control and quickly teaching Calypso how to fly the dragon in dangerous places, Calypso was doing well until she saw that they were losing altitude and had to tell the dragon to dive up as possible.

Festus could not go up. The bronze dragon was falling. Fast.

They were going to have another bath.

They were going to die.

The other dragon did something unexpected.

* * *

**Oh...Cliffhanger!  
**


	13. The Other Dragon-2

**WOW. The first few days I get back on Fanfiction and I have 63 viewers! Wow. I need to update regularly.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Calypso saw Leo fiddling with the control circuits of Festus and was rewiring them to try and divert the cooling fan below them to Festus' underbelly fire and telling her to steer the dragon.

Wow. She thought. Her sounder boy could multitask. She was caught up in the thought that she lost control of the dragon.

"Use. Horns. Steer. Like. Spaceship!" Leo screamed in her ear. That juttered her back to reality. She jumped a bit and asked,

"What's a spaceship?" Whoops. Calypso said that before she could process it.

"TILT THE BLOODY HORNS IN THE DIRECTION YOU WANT TO GO!" Leo cried, panicking and looking back and forth form Calypso and the circuits.

"FINE! I'M SCARED LEO!"

"SAME! BUT IT'S A DEMIGODS LIFE!" A wire got overheated and exploded, charing a bit of the SECOND shirt Calypso made for him.

"Okay!" The goddess' mind concentrated on Festus' direction and she grabbed the horns tighter.

"GO UP!"

Calypso tilted the horns up. Festus did not respond.

"He's dying!"

"MY BABY WILLL NEVER DIE!" If they weren't in this situation, Calypso would have laughted, but instead she asked,

"Then why is he not going up?!"

"I don't know!" Leo screamed back

"You are crazy!"

They were going to have another dive in the ocean. In the cold, salty and dangerous ocean.

In the middle of nowhere, she couldn't see any islands around.

They were going to be lost, she may have been mortalised when she left her island.

The three were caught up in the act that they didn't notice the other dragon gaining up on them. Its blunt, and worn out claws stretched out and made a grab at Festus.  
Suddenly, the other dragon quickly picked Festus by the wings and dunked the bronze dragon into water and pulled him back up then the dragon froze Festus' insides, cooling the burn.  
Calypso wondered where she had seen the dragon from, it looked familiar, like it was in her past.  
Then the dragon wing flapped in quickly, what was it doing? Well Leo knew for he pushed Calypso's arms on Festus' neck and told her,

"HOLD ON!"

"WAHT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" The goddess cried, obviously embarrassed and shocked Leo suddenly did this.

"WHATEVER!" Leo cried back. His grip around Calypso tightened.

"LEO!"

The other dragon flapped its wings faster; Calypso could feel the vibration that passed through them. Its roar was loud, but not as loud a Festus', however, the speed of this beast was ten-fold faster. Its yellow skin suddenly set alit, and its eyes horned yellow. Festus roared at the other dragon. The other dragon roared back.

"What are they talking about?"

"Do I look like I understand dragon?"

Festus loudly clicked a message to Leo.

"The dragon says its gonna take us to land!"

The dragon roared at Festus.

Festus nodded and Morse coded Leo.

"The other dragon wants to go faster! It wants us to climb on it!"  
"Wait what?"  
In a series of mavuvers, the other dragon flew high up and dropped Festus. Festus them flipped over and Leo and Calypso were thrown off. The other dragon then went below where the demigod and the goddess were and got them on its back.

Then the falling dragon folded up. Calypso's eyes widened. The dragon had folded itself up to a small suitcase shape.  
"One of the perks of dating me! You get a transformable dragon!" Leo said to Calypso as she held onto him.  
The other dragon flew towards the suitcase and picked it up with ease.  
Calypso was sure that it must have been REALLY heavy.

Surprisingly, the unknown creatures had caught up with them, their presence was, different. Even as an immortal 3115 year old, she had never felt something like that. Sure she was trapped on an island for 2000 years, but in her other years in the war and before, she thought that she knew everything that existed. This was an-  
Calypso's thoughts were disrupted as the other dragon burst into flames. An instinct told her to hug Leo tightly and close her eyes.  
She did that.  
All she could hear were screaches and the howling of the wind after.

Calypso mutters to Leo, "Leo, is a it okay to open my eyes?"

Leo mutters back,"Yeah!"  
LEO-  
He opened his eyes as Calypso instructed him to do.  
He cried back "Yeah!"  
Calypso lifted her head up, brushing the hair off her face. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was in a shape of an O.

"I knew that humans have advanced, but I didn't expect them to be this advanced!" She said. Leo smiled. Then he glanced around. He saw a huge red bridge, surrounded by fog and mist that wrapped around the bridge like a sleepy dog around its owner. He could hear boats and cars, all busy and never noticing that a dragon with two teenagers and a bronze suitcase was above them. Maybe the mist made them look like a helicopter.

"Where are we?" Calypso asked.

"Er...I think we are in San Fransisco." Then realisation hit him like a truck."Oh no,"

"What's wrong?" Calypso asked, looking around if there were any monsters about.

"Erm... We're near the Roman Camp..."

"What? What's wrong with that?"

"I got possessed by a thing, can't remember what its called, and I fired at them."

"With Festus?"

"No, the Argo II."

"So what your saying is that they are going to kill you?"

"Maybe,"Leo shrugged"Maybe they'll be peaceful with us. They probably don't want you to whoop their arises"

"Leo, you do know I may be a daughter if Atlas, but I don't have that much power." Calypso stated"Also, I don't know if I'm mortal. I think I can test it out though."

"What?" Leo turned around and gave her a look."I won't allow you to cut yourself."  
Calypso looked at Leo wierdly"I was going to do this!" She claped her hands, a blue glow was on her hands, the blue glow turned into a ball and Calypso held it on one hand.

"Yep. Still a goddess!" And with that the blue glowing ball turned into a fireball.

Leo looked dumbstruck.

How did his girlfriend do that?

"How did you do that?" Leo asked.

"Magic." Calypso replied.

"Well, I do it better!" Leo pouted, his left hand exploding into a fireball.

"Good, but" Calypso waved her hands and the fire in Leo's hand was gone.

"I don't like this!" Leo folded his arms and turned around.

"I'm sorry Leo, but luckily I can't do overpowered magic." Calypso smiled at him, Leo took that opportunity and kissed her.

"Gotcha!" Smirked the demigod.

Then Calypso asked, "Where are we going?"

Leo was beaten to the answer by the dragon. It roared and shot an ice beam at the area near them.

"Were at Camp Jupiter!"

CALYPSO-  
The dragon landed infront of a bodyless statue that was shouted at them, "ALL LEGIONS ON HIGHT ALERT, LEO VALDEZ INCOMMING. MAY THE FIRST CHOURT BE AT THE WEST SIDE OF NEW ROME!"

Before Leo could jump off the dragon and transform Festus, a lot of soldiers in armour and swords surounded them. A older man, maybe in his thirties, dressed in a white toga and dirty blonde hair, approached them.

"Are you Leo Valdez?"

Calypso saw Leo slowly nodding.

"Romans! Seize the dragon and their property!"

Calypso cried"What, why?"

"Do not talk to when you are not spoken to! You are now prisoners of Rome!" The toga man said.  
A dozen soldiers threw a net around the dragon while three soldiers trued to carry the suitcase. One poked it with her spear.

"Get off!" Leo cried to the soldiers, but was hut by a brute with a huge wooden club.

"Leo!"Calypso cried.

"Its okay..." Leo shakedly said, his nose bleeding.

This was DEFINITELY not okay.

She just got rescued from her prison and now she was probably getting ttaken to annother one.  
Then the goddess went berserk.

* * *

**LEO-**  
Leo looked at her has her eyes glowed and turned gold. Her magic blue mist turned grey and gold.  
Calypso then approached the toga guy.

"LET HIM GO." Her voice had changed to a deeper, leader like voice that echoed in his mind.  
Damm, his girlfriend must have been tapping into her inner Atlas.  
The toga guy cowered in fear as Calypso stood in a powerful stance.

"I AM CALYPSO, QUEEN OF OGYGIA AND THE DAUGHTER OF ATLAS! IF THIS WEAKLING IS THE LEADER OF THIS CAMP, I WOULD BE SUPRIED. I HOPE HE IS NOT. NOW, MORTALS TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!" Leo gave her a crazed look. The other dragon froze the net it was in and broke free. It roared.

"Dang, I never knew you could do that!" Calypso turned around to assist Leo as an archer aimed his weapon at her.

"Calypso!"  
It was too late. The arrow went for the goddess.

"LEO!" A familiar, new voice cried. The arrow was stopped in midair and whipped to one direction.

A blonde superman with glasses flew towards him along with 4 familiar faces and more soldiers.

"LEO!" Jason cried again, pulling him into a bone cruchimg hug. Piper, Frank, Reyna and Hazel came towards him.  
When Leo was let from the clutched of Jason, Frank and Hazel, Calypso said" Your missed." She smiled and pointed at his nose. Leo whipped the blood on his T-shirt.

"GRACEUS SCUM! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE! REYNA! STAND DOWN AND TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS!" The toga man said.

Leo, Calypso and friends watched the scene unraveling.  
Reyna said to the toga man, " I'm sorry to say this, but your son is dead. William, I understand. He scaraficed his life to killing Gaea. Mr Valdez has redeamed himself by also helping. Treat them like guests. And also, I'm predator, along with Frank, so your services are no longer needed."

"What? What? Impossible! I will never let go I that scum of a boy!" William said.

Calypso's hands glowed again.

She marched up to the toga man and smacked him in the face. The mist surrounded him and shrunk him into a rat.

"Woah man!" Jason cried.

"What just happened?" Said Frank and Piper in unison.

"She's a sorceress!" Hazel said."Leo! Who exactly have you brought to camp and why is there another dragon just there?"  
The other dragon roared.

Leo walked over to Calypso and hugged her.

"You mean Calypso?"  
All of his friends mouths dropped.

"Wait, the Calypso?"Jason said.

"The one in the legends?" Frank said.

"It seems so. I can see why Circe said she was powerful" Reyna said.  
Everyone looked at her.

"Long story, I'll tell you when we get in." Reyna then told her soldiers to go home.

"What about the dragon?"Reyna asked.

"Long story, it got chased by fireballing monster and it helped us."

"That doesn't make sense" Piper said, frowning.

"Come on," Jason beckoned. "We've just been in a 3 day coach ride. We're all grumpy and tired"

"Okay, but who's going to carry Festus?"

"IVE GOT IT!" Cried Terminus as the statue teleported the suitcase.

"What about the other dragon?"  
Jason and co looked up.

Reyna asked" Where did you get him?"  
The dragon roared. Piper said to Reyna" I think its a she."

"Well, before we come in, introductions!" Leo shouted, "Everyone, Calypso and the dragon, Calypso and dragon, this is Piper!"

He becones to Piper "My annoying sister I always wanted!"

He jumped to Jason and Frank. "My annoying brothers I always wanted, Jason and Frank!" Then he jumped to Reyna"This is Reyna, I dunno much about her" Reyna smirked at that remark and pushed him "She also seems to have a new personality!"

Then he jumped to Hazel, "And last but not least, Hazel...My grampa's ex-girlfriend!"  
Calypso gave Leo a wierd look, along with Jason, Piper and Reyna.  
Hazel, Leo and Frank said "Long story."

* * *

**I hope this is a good clifhanger...**

**Who knew Ogygia was in the Pasific?**

**I want to know if this was cannon enough!**

**SO REVIEW. PLEASE. Or follow. I dont mind.**


	14. Reyna's Night Adventure

**WHAT?! MORE THAN 110 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS! SWUP IT! (NO DONT ACTUALLY)**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR I WOULD HAVE MADE CHAOS WHOOP THE GODS ARSES A _LONG _TIME AGO!**

**ALL BELONGS TO UNCLE RICK**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

The sun set in Camp Jupiter as Calypso finished their little flight and their encounter with the other dragon in Reyna's cabin, while Leo was busy in the forges fixing Festus.

"That's how we got here, the dragon saved us." Calypso said, breathing for air and drinking a can of Lucozade. Somehow Leo had introduced this drink to her and Calypso was HOOKED. She loved the taste and coolness of the drink, it tasted like her lemonade that she made in her island.

Back to the present, Piper and Jason were similing like fools and cuddling each other. It was a miricle that Reyna hadn't killed them yet, prior Calypso discovering the complex love triangle and also who she knew Circe. Frank and Hazel were also smiling, but they were just holding hands. Guess they were embarrassed.

Reyna them asked Frank and Hazel "Now tell us about the love triangle you had with Leo."

"It wasn't a love triangle! Just a bit of complications!" Said Leo's voice.

The demigods turned around and saw a greasy and oily Leo, his arms stinky and smelling like motor oil.

"I'll clean up the mess in the forges tomorow."He said.

Reyna gave Leo a murderous glance.

"I promise! I promise! And its only a bit of a mess, no need to kill me, your magesty." Leo said as he gave a little bow and sat beside Calypso.

"Leo take a shower"Frank said, pinching his nose.

Leo gave Frank a look, "The more you complain, the more time I'll be here explamining the story!" He faced the others "Here's how it went, when I met Hazel, she gave these weird look and Frank got all protective. We found out that my grampa was dating Hazel at one point, I think you were brought here by Nico?"

Hazel nodded.

"Anyway, it got really confusing and crazy and she had these visions of her past life" Leo stole the lucozade bottle from Calypso and drank a bit of it. He then whipped his mouth with his hands, "Sorry, Calypso. Anyway, he shared our memories and I found out that my nanny was Hera and that my grandma could have been Hazel."

Calypso looked astounded.

"Then we got attacked by shrimpzilla on the Argo II and we were draged underwater, we then met some seahorses that were cousins of Chrion, our camp director, I think. We explained why we were here and I also got everything sorted between Frank, Hazel and me."

"Wow" Jason said "That's complicated."

"Anyway," Frank yawned, "Can we go to bed?"

Frank immediently blushed at what he said, Leo and Jason sniggered.

"That's-not what-stop it!"

Leo and Jason laughed even more.

Frank grumbled and changed into a cat and pounced on Leo.

"Stop it!" Leo cried as Reyna and Calypso smiled at what was happening in front of their eyes.

Well, one of the things Calypso discovered was that Frank could turn into almost anything. She then used her magic to forcefully change Frank back to a human.

"Woah!" Frank said as he colasped into Leo, his bigger body pinning the smaller and smellier demigod.

Hazel giggled, "Come on Frank, let's go."

She grabbed his haand and literally dragged him out of the cabin.

"We should get going to." Jason said.

"Sure, I need to hit the showers!" Leo added.

The other demigods except for Reyna said their goodbyes and left.

Calypso said "Night, night" to her as she closed the cabin's door.

Reyna-

Reyna sighed as she climbed into her bed. She then realised she was still wearing her outdoor clothes and quickly changed into something comfortable, Reyna was worried about something.

The dragon.

She asked herself, why did the dragon save Leo and Calypso?

Things, beasts, animals and humans have a miand of their own, how would a dragon be kind enough to save them, maybe it was a blessing of the gods, but Reyna doubted it. Leo probably broke rules and barriers that the gods had placed in Ogygia. They should have been smote byq Jupiter for Olympus' sake! Not that she wanted that to happen. She then remembered the gods were weakened by the giants. Maybe they shed a blind eye. Who knows.

Soon the preator of Camp Jupiter fell asleep.

CLANG!

Reyna woke up. As fast as lightning,even before she opened her eyes, she rolled over the bed and grabbed her sword. She the opened her eyes to find nothing was there. The crash must have come from the outside.

The demigod was sleepy alright, but her heightened sences told her to at least bring her sword with her if she wanted to venture outside. Reyna grabbed her armour, but she was too tired to put it on, so the wrapped her pajamas in her bathrobe and opened her cabin door.

If her instincts were right, like they always were, it was 2 am in the morning. The something in camp was probably clever enough to be lurking about in the right time, when all the demigods were asleep and none of them had woken up yet.

At first the daughter of the war goddess scanned the area, making sure that nothing was out of place and odd. She glared at every shadow, as if it had concealed something.

_CLANG!_

Reyna heard the noise again. It was louder for sure, so it must have been more closer. Ryena now fully stepped out from her cabin and closed the door. She sheathed her sword and scanned the area again.

There was a possibility that the sound came from the nearby Fields of Mars. So Rayna went for a lovely jog.

As she ran past the stables, she noted that Hanibal the Elephant was in there, so it wasn't the creature. She then had an hunch that it might have been something else.

It was clear that the dragon Leo Valdez brought, well the realistic one, may have been cause a bit if destruction. She would have to single handedly commanded the dragon to move its scaly butt back to the stables or the Greeks would get the blame for bring a chaotic monster. No doubt that Thomas would be leading it. He looked so bitter his Octavian died and that his grip of the first cohort was slowly slipping. That man would do anything to get back into power. Luckily, the retired predators took care of this.

When the demigod reached the area, she could not believe what she was seeing. Some of the trees and boulders were upturned and frozen in a thick coating of ice. The ground was torn up, as if Nico Do Angelo had a massive tantrum while the temperature had dropped to absolute zero. Reyna was beginning to regret no bring any warmer clothes.

As if it was a horror movie, Reyna walked closer to the middle of the mess, expecting the dragon to pounce on her and eat her up. Luckily, the dragon was next to a huge tree, its tail wrapping around it and its wings hiding most of the beast's body. Reyna noticed that some of the tail was frozen in a layer of ice. She wondered why.

A grumble was heard. The dragon grumbled and roared in pain. Its wings outstretched and its eyes closed. The predator jumped a bit in fear and hid behind a rock. She was brave, but seen as though she had witnessed the dragon in its full anger, she did not want to be turned into a popsicle.

Then something weird happened. If it was her imagination or not, the dragon mumbled a few words that sounded familiar, but indistingable.

It sounded like it was talking in Greek.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. I try and write as much as possible in one day. I've got other stuff going on in my life. When the easter holidays end, I'll be back as school, but I'll try and write a chapter per week or day, if I'm lucky.**

**You may notice that this is not including Percy or Annabeth that much, this is because I'm putting more hardship and troubles to the others and explaining how they would react, in my eyes.**

**Review please and Follow!**


	15. Reyna's Night Adventure-2

**WHAT?! MORE THAN 110 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS! SWUP IT! (NO DONT ACTUALLY)**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR I WOULD HAVE MADE CHAOS WHOOP THE GODS ARSES A _LONG _TIME AGO!**

**ALL BELONGS TO UNCLE RICK**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

The sun set in Camp Jupiter as Calypso finished their little flight and their encounter with the other dragon in Reyna's cabin, while Leo was busy in the forges fixing Festus.

"That's how we got here, the dragon saved us." Calypso said, breathing for air and drinking a can of Lucozade. Somehow Leo had introduced this drink to her and Calypso was HOOKED. She loved the taste and coolness of the drink, it tasted like her lemonade that she made in her island.

Back to the present, Piper and Jason were similing like fools and cuddling each other. It was a miricle that Reyna hadn't killed them yet, prior Calypso discovering the complex love triangle and also who she knew Circe. Frank and Hazel were also smiling, but they were just holding hands. Guess they were embarrassed.

Reyna them asked Frank and Hazel "Now tell us about the love triangle you had with Leo."

"It wasn't a love triangle! Just a bit of complications!" Said Leo's voice.

The demigods turned around and saw a greasy and oily Leo, his arms stinky and smelling like motor oil.

"I'll clean up the mess in the forges tomorow."He said.

Reyna gave Leo a murderous glance.

"I promise! I promise! And its only a bit of a mess, no need to kill me, your magesty." Leo said as he gave a little bow and sat beside Calypso.

"Leo take a shower"Frank said, pinching his nose.

Leo gave Frank a look, "The more you complain, the more time I'll be here explamining the story!" He faced the others "Here's how it went, when I met Hazel, she gave these weird look and Frank got all protective. We found out that my grampa was dating Hazel at one point, I think you were brought here by Nico?"

Hazel nodded.

"Anyway, it got really confusing and crazy and she had these visions of her past life" Leo stole the lucozade bottle from Calypso and drank a bit of it. He then whipped his mouth with his hands, "Sorry, Calypso. Anyway, he shared our memories and I found out that my nanny was Hera and that my grandma could have been Hazel."

Calypso looked astounded.

"Then we got attacked by shrimpzilla on the Argo II and we were draged underwater, we then met some seahorses that were cousins of Chrion, our camp director, I think. We explained why we were here and I also got everything sorted between Frank, Hazel and me."

"Wow" Jason said "That's complicated."

"Anyway," Frank yawned, "Can we go to bed?"

Frank immediently blushed at what he said, Leo and Jason sniggered.

"That's-not what-stop it!"

Leo and Jason laughed even more.

Frank grumbled and changed into a cat and pounced on Leo.

"Stop it!" Leo cried as Reyna and Calypso smiled at what was happening in front of their eyes.

Well, one of the things Calypso discovered was that Frank could turn into almost anything. She then used her magic to forcefully change Frank back to a human.

"Woah!" Frank said as he colasped into Leo, his bigger body pinning the smaller and smellier demigod.

Hazel giggled, "Come on Frank, let's go."

She grabbed his haand and literally dragged him out of the cabin.

"We should get going to." Jason said.

"Sure, I need to hit the showers!" Leo added.

The other demigods except for Reyna said their goodbyes and left.

Calypso said "Night, night" to her as she closed the cabin's door.

Reyna-

Reyna sighed as she climbed into her bed. She then realised she was still wearing her outdoor clothes and quickly changed into something comfortable, Reyna was worried about something.

The dragon.

She asked herself, why did the dragon save Leo and Calypso?

Things, beasts, animals and humans have a miand of their own, how would a dragon be kind enough to save them, maybe it was a blessing of the gods, but Reyna doubted it. Leo probably broke rules and barriers that the gods had placed in Ogygia. They should have been smote byq Jupiter for Olympus' sake! Not that she wanted that to happen. She then remembered the gods were weakened by the giants. Maybe they shed a blind eye. Who knows.

Soon the preator of Camp Jupiter fell asleep.

CLANG!

Reyna woke up. As fast as lightning,even before she opened her eyes, she rolled over the bed and grabbed her sword. She the opened her eyes to find nothing was there. The crash must have come from the outside.

The demigod was sleepy alright, but her heightened sences told her to at least bring her sword with her if she wanted to venture outside. Reyna grabbed her armour, but she was too tired to put it on, so the wrapped her pajamas in her bathrobe and opened her cabin door.

If her instincts were right, like they always were, it was 2 am in the morning. The something in camp was probably clever enough to be lurking about in the right time, when all the demigods were asleep and none of them had woken up yet.

At first the daughter of the war goddess scanned the area, making sure that nothing was out of place and odd. She glared at every shadow, as if it had concealed something.

_CLANG!_

Reyna heard the noise again. It was louder for sure, so it must have been more closer. Ryena now fully stepped out from her cabin and closed the door. She sheathed her sword and scanned the area again.

There was a possibility that the sound came from the nearby Fields of Mars. So Rayna went for a lovely jog.

As she ran past the stables, she noted that Hanibal the Elephant was in there, so it wasn't the creature. She then had an hunch that it might have been something else.

It was clear that the dragon Leo Valdez brought, well the realistic one, may have been cause a bit if destruction. She would have to single handedly commanded the dragon to move its scaly butt back to the stables or the Greeks would get the blame for bring a chaotic monster. No doubt that Thomas would be leading it. He looked so bitter his Octavian died and that his grip of the first cohort was slowly slipping. That man would do anything to get back into power. Luckily, the retired predators took care of this.

When the demigod reached the area, she could not believe what she was seeing. Some of the trees and boulders were upturned and frozen in a thick coating of ice. The ground was torn up, as if Nico Do Angelo had a massive tantrum while the temperature had dropped to absolute zero. Reyna was beginning to regret no bring any warmer clothes.

As if it was a horror movie, Reyna walked closer to the middle of the mess, expecting the dragon to pounce on her and eat her up. Luckily, the dragon was next to a huge tree, its tail wrapping around it and its wings hiding most of the beast's body. Reyna noticed that some of the tail was frozen in a layer of ice. She wondered why.

A grumble was heard. The dragon grumbled and roared in pain. Its wings outstretched and its eyes closed. The predator jumped a bit in fear and hid behind a rock. She was brave, but seen as though she had witnessed the dragon in its full anger, she did not want to be turned into a popsicle.

Then something weird happened. If it was her imagination or not, the dragon mumbled a few words that sounded familiar, but indistingable.

It sounded like it was talking in Greek.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. I try and write as much as possible in one day. I've got other stuff going on in my life. When the easter holidays end, I'll be back as school, but I'll try and write a chapter per week or day, if I'm lucky.**

**You may notice that this is not including Percy or Annabeth that much, this is because I'm putting more hardship and troubles to the others and explaining how they would react, in my eyes.**

**Review please and Follow!**


	16. Afterward

**Hello! I've updated again! Note, this will be the second to last Soldiangelo chapter until the second story...**

**Yes. I plan to carry a second story.**

**Not telling you what the name is.**

**Make guesses.**

**Also, I had to split the story in half or it would be like 5k words long...**

**That gives me perfect time to write the final chapters.**

**I HEARBY OWN NOTHING, EXEPT MYSELF AND MY IMAGINATION IN THIS STORY.**

**NO-ONE OWNS THE ALPHABET.**

**I DON NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES OR THE HOO EITHER!**

**ALL CREDITS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I USE.**

* * *

Apollo noticed that he was laying in a medical ward insted of actally being in one or be in some random forest where all the trees for a mile are burnt. He didn't like his surroundings. Firstly Zeus, for whatever reason, had a anger problem and decided it was the best for him to be chucked out of Olympus and pinned to the ground like a arrow hits it prey. Man, he had not felt that much pain in a LONG time.

His stomach grumbled and Apollo clutched it in pain. How long was he out for? The god winced in pain as he felt bile go up his throat and into his mouth. Luckily, there was a bin near him, Apollo grabbed the bin and chucked up his inside acids.

Now some of the medics had noticed him, they ran towards him. There was a a familiar beach blonde boy and a black haired girl that imeduently ran towards him. They repositioned Apollo and gave him some mouthwash and a bowl to gargle and spit out.

The blonde boy gave him a warm smile and said "Dad. You need something to eat" His son said.

Apollo then felt a pang of guilt that he couldn't remember his children's names, sure, they might have been in the hundreds, but he should have at least tried. The god was not going through his memories to find out what his sons name was. He felt like the boy was in the second titian war. Michael? Lee? Frank? Fred? Will? He couldn't remember, so he just said "Thank you, my son, what happened?"

The blonde boy was about to speak when a different, yet familiar voice said, "Zeus probably got mad and hit you with lightning." A black haired boy with a pale complex limped towards his bed, one hand was on a nearby table, while the other was in a bandage.

"What are you doing out of bed? I just patched you up 10 minutes ago!" His son said, grabbing the other boys hand and accidently making him nearly trip.

"Will, I'm fine!" The other boy glared at him while saying, he put his free hand on Will's shoulder for support while having a light shade of red on his face. Apollo then saw the black haired girl rise her eyebrow at the black hair boy.

"Anyway, before I was interrupted by Nico, dad, you landed here along with a demigod."

Apollo looked at him "You mean the annoying boy with a green hoodie?" Nico, the black haired boy, looked at him, "Do you know who he is? He landed on a rock and is unconcious."

Apollo looked for that person and found him opposite the ward. Why the heck was that boy land on the same place as him? Mabye it was just a coincidence and he had climbed a tree to see wherever they were.

As if Will read his mind, he said "We're at Camp Half Blood dad."

Oh no. That was why Dionysus was present at Olympus and looking like he wasn't bothered. Would he have been grounded? Was he turned mortal? Who would ride his sun car?

"Am I still immortal?" Apollo asked. Nico had an annoyed look. Apollo guessed it was because he was concentrated on himself than his surroundingsgs. Or maybe that was what the boy would look at everybody like.

The god then realised the look in the boys eyes. It was a coating of anger with bitterness and pain, like he was trying to hide something. Apollo suddenly felt a bit of regret and guilt that he was so self centred. The sun god swallowed a bit of the mouthwash and gargled it and spit it in the bin, nearly retching again at the stench. This felt like Deja Vu. He swore a few centuries back he had an awful fever and that one of his children was the one who nurtured him back to health.

"William, where is Chrion? I may need to speak to him. I think I'm the new camp director."

The people around him gave him a shocked expression, as if there was an arrow in his head.

"Dionysus was on Olympus. He normally isn't allowed near the Empire State building unless Zeus calls him for a meating with the entire council. I believe this is punishment for me." Apollo gave everyone a creepy smile. "We can have sing-offs instead of sing-alongs on Wednesday!" The god clutched his stomach as soon as he said it, and threw up on William and Nico accidently, the black haired girl nearly dodged him. The black haired girl looked at Apollo, William and Nico.

"Will, Nico, you stink! Go. Bath. Now."

* * *

Will-

Apollo had this really weird fever that made his sick smell like rotting boddies. Not that he wasn't used to that smell. It was just gooey and discussing. Will looked at Nico, the younger demigod was luckier, only having parts of his clothes covered.

Will quickly walked out of the infirmary, noticing that Nico was still near his dad's area, glaring daggers at the god. He was so stupid sometimes. Mabye it was a "sons of the big three" think. Weird. The older demigod grabbed Nico's wrist and dragged him to the infirmary baths. Malcolm and Jason thought that it would be a good idea to to put one big, roman-like baths in there. Dunno why, but at least it was finnished, so that Will didn't have to run to his own cabin.

"Will! My leg!" Will was so concentrated on dragging himself and Nico to the baths that he didn't notice Nico jumping on one leg to keep up with his pace and not damage his twisted ankle.

"Here." Will smiled at Nico and scooped him up, bridal style and carried him to the baths.

"William Solace! Let go!" Will chuckled as he saw Nico struggling in Will's arms. "You know you are quite stupid. If I let you go, you would be like this weird slug, leaving a trail of sick to get to the baths."

"Baths? What baths?" Nico asked in fear, his cheeks blushing.

"Jason's idea" Will blurted and his face probally went red. "It's like a Roman bath, you know, community-like-"

"No privacy."

"Nico Di Angelo. You would probably drown if you went for a swim in the baths on your own. I also need to clean and the baths are near." They arrived there, "Win-Win situation." Nico looked down on the floor.

"If your embarrassed that I'll find you haven't hit puberty, don't worry. The baths are steamy. I wouldn't be able to see anything" Will said, opening the door.

The pool was as big as three beds linelined up together and was very shallow, so they could sit on it. Will was quite amazed how this room was done in three days. The pool was blue, reflecting from the light beaming through the glass ceiling. It was a perfect place to relax and just enjoy the view. After a hard day in the infirmary, Will would probably go here again. Nico wasn't actually allowed in the bath, there were showers, now he noticed in the next room. Sorry, infirmary workers only.

Just as Will thought of going to take a bath, Nico said, "I'm taking a shower." as he slowly jumped out of Will's grasp.

"But I wanna take a bath!" Will whined, giving Nico a puppy dog look.

"Well I'm the guest and patient here, and you have no control over me. I'll take a show and you take a bath." Nico replied,

"Fine. Shower it is."

"I want to be on my own!" Wills nose cricked as he smelt himself.

"Shower. No arguments. Doctors Orders." And with that, he scooped Nico up again and carried him.

Nico-

Nico's worst fears were at play as Will opened the men's room.

I hate Jason. Nico thought.

The showers were not separated by no walls. Oh, no, they had to be open and did not give anyone any privacy.

Nico hoped that there was a cold shower available.

Will dropped Nico off the changing room as he opened a locker to put his stuff in. Nico did the same, finding a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of conditioner and some body soap.

Even though Nico didn't like Will in any romantic way, he had to admire his surfer body as he stripped.

Will turned around as Nico quickly turned around, his face bright red and embarrassed. Fortunately, Will didn't notice. The son of death began removing his layers as he faced the locker, blushing like hell.

"The bandage is waterproof" Will shouted to Nico, "But don't use that hand to scrub. If you want, I'll help."

Nico turned around, finding it not hard to glance at his lower regions, and glared at him.

"Will, I have boundaries and another hand. I don't want you scrubbing me." Just after he said it, Nico felt a bit guilty saying that, Will was just trying to help and he had pushed him away.

"Hey, come on, Will said, putting his hand on the younger demigods shoulder. Will ran to his shower area as Nico tired not to look. He really tried. The skeletal butterflies were burning in his stomach. If it wasn't for the heat of the room, Will would have asked him why he was so red. It was so tricky. Choose a cold shower and risk Will asking why he was red, or take a warm shower and growing a boner.

The son of the death god tired to think of dead puppies and kittens, but it was failing, Will had this scent of sunshine and coconut that dragged him from his distraction. He turned on his shower and glanced at Will washing before staring directly into a wall. Nico never bothered to notice before, but compared to all the marble design the showers walls were the only ones which had white marble instead of the classical cabin showers which had a colour for each god, red being Ares, pink being Aphrodite ecetra ecetra. Not only that, the marble wasn't dull and shone out like the pure white teeth in when Will smiled. Which was always.

Why did everything remind him of Will?

Thankfully the showers were cold and Nico didn't have to worry about getting erect. As he finished washing Nico heard Will walk up to his corner and turn the water warmer, the older teen said nothing as he examined the scars on Nuoc's arms and rested his head on Nico's shoulder.

"I want to go to the bath." Nico quickly said, trying to hide his embarrsment.

Nico then quickly limped into the baths, jumping in and hiding as much as possible in the corner.

"You know, I heard from Percy you met him a few years back and he was addicted with Japanese stuff, especially the haiku Nico tried not to laugh. Apollo's haikus sucked. "I know." Will laughed as he hopped in next to Nico, the other demigod tried his best to stare at his surfer body.

Nico quickly moved and sat relatively far from Will.

"Anyways, I met him when we were retrieving the chariot, well, saw a dream vision of him and he gave me a really weird hauku that went,

**(A/N DONT YOU DARE DISS OR JUDGE.)**

The time has come now,

The awesome god must go,

To his birthplace, bye.

Why did he go to the isle of Delphos? Was it because of Zeus?" Will scooted toward Nico and put his arm around Nico, trapping him.

"I have no idea, Don't ask me, I was shadow traveling halfway around the world!"

Nico sunk himself a little lower, wishing the water was higher so it would cover Will up more. He was gonna die of embarrassment of Will noticed he was glancing at the older boys bod. He was going to end up looking like a tomato.

They sat together for what seemed like eterncity. Nico heard him chattering, but he didn't listen. The urge to not get sexualy attracted was enough. Nico felt like he was in a comfy bed, being lulled to sleep, but didn't want to and did everything to stay awake.

"The showered were always there, they've just been remodeled and cleaned. Jake's a demon when it comes to cleaning. And its a suprise he's not OCD."

Nico just nodded his head and crossed his arms, as if to say he wouldn't listen to the blonde's babbling.

"Hello? Earth to Nico?" Will's voice was right next to Nico's mouth and his chin on Nico's shoulder. He nearly jumped out of the bath, but he instead escaped out of Will's grasp. Nico floated quickly to the other corner.

"You really have some personal space issues," Nico grumbled. He felt a ssensation go through his spine as he saw Will swim closer to him. The counselor of cabin 5 **(A/N I think that's right)** had his arms in front of him as if he was about to do something.

"What in the name of Hades are you doing?" Nico asked, he wanted moved away again. Will then swam closer to him.

"Trying to talk to my best friend!" The demigod smiled at him cheesily. Nico splashed water in his face.

Will whined, mostly to himself it seemed. "What was that for?"

He forced Nico's head to tilt towards him as he started to dunk his head on the water. Nico closed his eyes and refused to open them.

This was so wrong. If any of his friends and/or campers came in, it would look as though Will...

Nico shuddered at that thought and moved away from him, and reimerged from the water. He turned deathly pale and in the pool were four skeletons, two cornered Nico while one guarded Nico and the last went to the lockers to get Nico a towel.

"Di Angelo!" Will's hand pushed the skelitons always, but they had a strong grip on him.

"No." Nico said. "Please don't try to escape.

Will struggled against the skelitons as Nico's other skeloton gave him a towel and his boxers.

"What the-" Will found himself being doused in water as the skletons attacked him with thier fingers, which were blunt and harmless so no damage was done. Nico smirked at the squeeling, laughing and red faced Will Solace as his minions continued tickling him.

"Your lucky that I'm to Percy, Solace."

"Please...stop it!" The healer said, jumping about in the pool.

"Okay!" Nico said, "But you will forget this day!"

And with that Nico Di Angelo shadow travelled to his cabin and changed to his spare camp clothes.

"I say," Nico mumbled as he went to dinner, "What a day!"

Wait? What?

"What did I say, ask the gods if I may?"Nico suddenly covered his mouth as he realised Will had cursed him. "That d**k! He's such a prick!"

He sprinted towards the Mass Hall where he would assume Solace was, as he freed the skelitons from his grasp after he shadow traveled.

* * *

**Well that was unexpected.**

**Nico Di Angelo swore!**

**Anyway, if you liked this chapter, please leave a comment on how I can improve, follow me, I'll be doing other stories soon, and please bug me to update the other half of this.**

**Pen out.**


	17. Afterward-2

**Hello again! I've updated again! Note, this will be the last Soldiangelo chapter until the second story...**

**Also, I had to split the story in half or it would be like 5k words long...**

**That gives me perfect time to write the final chapters.**

**I HEARBY OWN NOTHING, EXEPT MYSELF AND MY IMAGINATION IN THIS STORY.**

**NO-ONE OWNS THE ALPHABET.**

**I DON NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES OR THE HOO EITHER!**

**ALL CREDITS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I USE.**

* * *

Will Solace's laughter echoed through his table. Nico gritted his teeth, brushing his fingers through his pufffish-like hair to get it out of his face. He felt the bones of the dead underneath him and contemplated whether or not to have them strangle Will for him or he do it himself.

"So, Nico was like, get out of space, and I was like, I'm trying to be a friend and medic and he was like," Nico saw Will pretending to be a necromancer, putting his arms in the air and waving them about, "I am Nico Di Angelo, and ma-ma-mia! I summon the sprits of the dead to kill you!"

Nico had to smirk at that one.

He silently walked towards Will, quite as a mouse and said,

"Italian people hardly use ma-ma-mia any more. That's just a lore! Stupido mucca! (You stupid cow!) "

Will literally jumped and his shirt was covered with bananna yhougrt. Nico laughed as he moved sat next to Solace and said,

"Sorry, you look lika a messd up alpaca..." **(A/N: DONT JUDGE)** Some of the campers were shocked at Nico laughing and rhyming, but Will was fuming, his hair looked really wolly and messy than usual, his shirt was stained milky white and he had milkshake running down his nose.

"Don't make me curse you for longer!" Will said, and a dozens of campers stared at the commotion.

"No you won't, and if you do, and this is true, there is no hope!" Nico crossed his arms and practically stared into Will's soul-scaring the shit out of him. More campers stared at the coomotion, the Hermes cabin was passing money around and Connor Stroll was grinning ear to ear.

Calrisse shouted to them, "Shut and kiss already, you twinks!" Before recieving looks from the campers. Will went tomato red.

"Hey, I was just kidding!" Will said, putting both hands in the air. "Here!"

Nico recoiled a bit as the curse wore off, but it was also the strain of his powers that blured his vision. "Hades, that hurts." He was pretty sure he was gonna collapse.

"Woah!" Will shouted as he tried to catch Nico. The two slipped and slammed no the floor-Nico being on bottom. Both of them groaned out loud. Then Will started to have a grin plastered on his face as he slowly moved to balance on all fours above Nico.

Nico was fucked. simple as that

_Damm you Solace!_

Some campers had the decency to not giggle, the Ares cabins were the only ones.

No campers had the decency to laugh.

Thier laughter echoed through the mass hall as a few wolf whistles and comments were thrown about. Nico's face went into a dark shade of red, mirroring the colour on Wills face as well.

The smaller demigod pushed the bigger one off with full force and walked to his cabin.

* * *

**Will-**

"Woah! Woah!" Will said as Nico slightly wobbled. The counciler of cabin 5 lifted Nico up and ploped him on a seat next to him. By now, everyone had gone back to doing whatever they were doing.

"I'm okay!"

"You are in no condition to walk on your own, you have an injury on your hand, Ante Disappearing Disorder Symptom, a migraine and an empty stomach!" Will pointed at Nico's tummy. It grumbled.

"Your boyfriends right, eat up!" Austin said, passing Nico chips and curry and a drink.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Nico complained, trying to whipe out the yhougrt print stain.

"I'm not gay!" Will whined, but felt as thought it felt wrong. Will did like girls. Not sure about boys. No. He didn't like them like that. Actually, he took a glance at Nico and had to take a second thought. He didn't know. He acted so gay and Nico was born in a homophobic time, so he must have been disgusted by that.

_Way to go Solace!_

**(A/N: Nico was born in the silent generation, 1930-1945 ish and they were full homophobes back then. Will is the milenial generation, he was born in 1998 and the milenials are more accepting, see notes for a bit of a rant)**

Austin then said back "You didn't say you weren't bi! And Nico-"

Kayla elbowed Ausin in the gut as she realised Will and Nico's faces were red again and both glaring at Austin.

"Campers! Campers!" Chrion stomped his foot and the hall went silent. "I have an anouncement to make. Dionysus has been released back to Olympus and will no longer be camp director!" The whole hall except the Apollo and Ares cabin cheered, they later dreding what the centur would say next.

"So, as of now, our new camp director is Apollo!" And with that Will's dad walked into the hall with a crutch and said,

"Hello, campers! If you don't know me, I am you sunshine! Literally," Apollo's voice deepened as he said that. "Things are about to change! There are really stupid rules, like the curfew," Chrion interuped him and whispered into his ear.

Will watched Nico and the rest of his siblings feel uneasy and he knew they were cringing so badly.

"Okay, scrap that! The rules are going to be bent slightly, like on Wednesday, we have camp sing alongs, and if you don't join, unless you are I'll, will be rhyming coplets for a week!"

The whole camp gulped at that.

Wednesday was today.

"Anyway, be there at campfire in one hour or be rhyming for a week!" Apollo said, walking off, with what seemed like an annoyed Chrion.

"Shit." Nico and Will said at the same time.

* * *

**One hour later-**

After a unhappy sounding duo by Clarisse and Chris, Kayla was chose by Apollo to play the guitar and sing a song. Of course, Kayla's walls were full of Taylor Swift posters and so she chose one of the popstars songs.

The mood was tence, as the demigods had suffered a lot of changes in the past month, like exepting the Romans. The camp was a bit sad for a few deaths, but they remained to have a bit of sprit. But Apollo had made it worser and the mood was tense. Will hoped the campfire would not extinguish, as there were only red, orange, yellow flickers from the cinders and coals.

"Okay, hi, I'm Kayla, and I would like for you, if you have a partner to dance with them, if you don't, GO GET ONE." The demigod had a troublemaker smirk printed on her face, as she stood up and walked towards the lake, facing the other demigods.

The fire seemed to light up a bit.

Apollo said, "Everyone up! Come on! No one is gomma be lonley, I'll dance with them if there's an of one out!"

Half of the Apollo campers excused themselves as they were going to help Kayla with this song.

"Apollo fastly limped towards Will and Nico and said, "You two, your dating, right? I heard you were called twinks."

"We're not!" Will and Nico complained.

"Well, everyone else is in partners and you are the only two left!" Apollo left them and the music started. It was a slow, rytmic and beautiful piece, which Will would never be able to play or sing. Hell, he couldn't sing.

**(A/N: This is not an alternative universe. You will not skip this! Its cute!)**

* * *

**Will and Nico's POV-**

"May I have this dance?" Solace said playfully, Nico nodded and walked closer to him.

_I'd never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

Nico was never the one to follow the commands of the gods except from his dad. He just tried to walk away, but accepted it after Biancca's death. Nico nearly shivered at that thought.

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_'Til you open the door_

"What's wrong?" Will said, putting his arm on Nico back and vice versa. "Biancca." Nico replied.

_There's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before_

Will said "What's wrong?" Nico joined his other hand with Will as they danced. "She died years ago, 2012 to be exact." Nico put his head under Will's.

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

Then they danced.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

Will looked down at Nico and whispered "Do you want to tell me about it? I'll listen."

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

"I went mad when I found out she died and I created an earthquake. I wanted to kill Percy."

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

Will smirked "If anyone had your powers and lost someone that love, they would have done the same.

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

Nico smiled and they now slowly moved. "Thanks."

_You opened my eyes_

_And you made me believe_

Will looked at Kayla and she looked at them and had a smug grin on her face as if she planned this. Clarisse, Chris, Apollo and his children, minus Will, were staring at the duo.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Nico rested his head on Wills shoulder and mumbled "I don't feel sick anymore" Will grinned at that comment and they didn't talk until the music ended.

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't wanna hide anymore_

_Oh oh_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier._

* * *

A few minutes later, Will and Nico were walking up the hill, talking about their lives. Will found out a lot about Nico's life and he also gave a lot, including a secret.

"So your obsessed with romance films?"

"Shhh!" Will said as they made their way to Cabin 5.

"Well, night!" Will said as he opened the door. It didn't budge, but in the window next to it, there was a note.

"Why is your door locked?"

Will read the note aloud.

"Hello, my dear son,

Your bed is really cosy

Spend night with Nico."

Will cursed as he read the note and said to Nico,

"Can I sleep in your cabin?"

"No. Sleep outside."

"Please. The harpies will kill me."

"No."

"Come on!" Will pouted.

"Fine."

Nico walked up to his cabin with Will, silent as a mouse and guestured on the bed opposite.

"Sleep there."

"Thanks!" Will said, jumping on the bed.

Nico went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

* * *

**Will-**

Will never noticed that Nico's room was so dark, there were no posters and only one wardrobe, which had nothing expet a pair of clothes and a small tin box in them. He slowly walked over to the tin and opened them. They were full of Mythomagic cards.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked, staring at the older demigod.

"Nothing..." Will said as he jumped back onto the bed.

"Don't touch my stuff." Nico replied, turning the light off. Will took his shoes off and put them next to Nico.

Soon, the darkness lulled Will to sleep.

* * *

The blonde heard Nico mumble something. It then got louder,but ununderstandable. Give minutes later, it was starting to annoy him and He wouldn't wake Nico up or he would kick him out to the cleaning harpies.

"No. No. No. Please. Don't. Don't. Dont hurt me. Please. Please." Nico whimpered and shuddered as he rolled around the bed. Will was worried.

The blonde imediently jumped out of his borrowed bed and walked over to Nico. Poor boy was shivering and needed some warmth. Will wrapped his arms around him and sung a random tune. His emdrace slowed down Nico's breaths and soon, the whimpering and shuddering in Nico stopped and Will then fell to sleep.

* * *

**August 6-**

Nico was finding it hard to wake up after his nightmare seamed to stop and he had the best sleep in days. Beside him was Will. They were laying next to each other on Nico's bed. Will had both arms draped around Nico's shoulders and their legs were tangled up. Nico then noticed they were both only wearing a layer of clothing.

As much as Nico wanted to throw him out of the cabin, Nico enjoyed the older one's warmth and he turned around to face Will's angelic face. The son of the death god then buried his face in Will's chest to smell him. He was such a wierdo somethimes. The younger demigod sometimes dreamed of this, expet it was Percy, but nevertheless, this felt good. Mabye a few more minutes would do.

_Di Angelo! Get up this instant and go! _Said a Reyna/Bianca-like voice_  
_

_No... _His lazy part said

_Get up Nico!_

_No...Tired._

_Fine. Fine, I give up, but imagine the look on Will's face when he finds you actually enjoyed this._

_I can't move anyway! His hugs are like a deathtrap!_

Mabye a few more minuites.

* * *

**Will-**

The blonde demigod woke up to see an angelic, note the pun, face. Nico's hair was mattered everywhere and he was drooling on Will's shirt.

The demigod relised that the other might not enjoy the experiece of waking up to find him on this position, so he slowly got out of the bed and slipped on his shoes and putting on his camp necklace. He smalled himself. He smelled of Nico. It was a good smell, it was cuppaccino and night.

How could you smell like night?

Anyways, Will opened the door of the cabin and ran into his own cabin. The demigod opened the door, to find the cabin awake and staring at him. Will looked at himslef in the nearest mirror. Wow. His hair was really messy. And he was wearing Nico's shoes.

Apollo groglly said, "Seems like you've had a hell of a night."

* * *

**I hate you all. YOU MADE ME WRITE A LOT! MY FINGERS ARE NOW ACHING!**

**Oh, notes. Uncle Rick has been silly enough to kick the years 5 years backwards, so I had to kick it forward, or the Nico would be 19.**

**The date (August 6th) is accurate as hell. The first was the feast of hope, the second to forth were the infirmary days and the fifth was Apollo's first day as camp director.**

**Please leave a Review and Follow.**

**I.**

**WILL.**

**ALWAYS.**

**LEAVE.**

**YOU.**

**WANTING.**

**MORE.**

**Note: Author not in fault for any accidents or hiuatases that will conflict with claim.**

**Teaser:**

The mistress watched a sleeping bird from her orb as she lay down her weapon. She briskly marched towards the edge and shouted at the people below. "Come along now! My people! The time has come. We must prepare!"

It must be finnished.


	18. Countdown, Part 1-Blood and Darkness

**HEY YA'LLL! Today, as I found out, is Earth day (Well, for some of the world) But I've really done nothing special...Whoops...But then, its Gaea, so I might go on a rampage and stab the earth. She wouldnt feel a thing though...She's dead...**

**Anyway, leave a comment and FOLLOW. I'm serious. OR I WILL UPDATE EVERY MONTH INSTED. I just want one, tiney tiny, comment! A dozen would make me go around the street naked.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

_Shadows curled around the desk as the mistress waited for her telikhines and the chief Mormo to arive, for a talk.  
_

_It was hard work leading the place, even more harder when the two races seemed to hate eatch other. The mistress scrowled at the thought and slapped the table, a bottle of ink went flying. As the contents of the bottle spilt, the bottle itself reshaped itself into a orb. The orb was a valueable thing for her, as it was her key to watching the human race from a far distance. _

_She was getting impatient, although she had only asked for them a few seconds ago. Time was a valuable thing, and she always looked down at people who wasted it. After all, she was close allies with the primodorial of time. She also looked down on her enimies as she would kill them._

_Talking about killign, if they weren't here in 10 seconds..._

_The mistress was cought in her thoughts that she didnt hear the raccaks her minions had cause on the way to ___her. They quickly ran to her, pushing the other out of they way and quickly dropped onto the floor_ had and bowed down, with the deepest honour and respect. They knew thier place, but more importanly, they knew her's  
_

_"Good. Your here." The mistress announced, scrolling at the same time._

_The tekekhine walked over and sat on the seat right to her's, the Mormo, on the other hand, still stood and put its claws on the table._

_"My apologies, mistress, for our delay" The tekekhine said, his dog face dirty and covered in drool._

_"Aktaios, I do not care anymore, you are here. What I do care about is this!"_

_She poked her orb.  
_

_"I think we need to be careful about that beast. We must plan." The Mormo said, her features an dead, withered body._

_"PLAN? WE WILL WASTE TIME! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS. OUR SPIES HAVE TOLD US ENOUGH." The mistress said, her fingers loudly tapping the table._

_The mistress watched a sleeping bird from her orb as she lay down her half-finnished weapon. She briskly marched towards the edge and shouted at the people below. "Come along now! My people! The time has come. We must prepare!"_

_It must be finnished. She thougt to herself, or he will be angry.  
_

_The mistress shot her minions a deathly glare which would have certainly turned them into a puddle of mud if not for her weakening. "AND WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" Her normal black velvet cloak alit and her eyes gloowed darkness.  
_

_The monsters backed away in fear and went downstairs to prepare._

* * *

Rayna-

Last night was wierd. And she was taking demigod standards.

Of course, she saw Gaea rise up and almost kill the entire camp. She also saw men being turned into gunnie pigs. She also transported an 40 foot statue halfway across the world. She also saw her comrade-in-battle turn their captor into a mania. But this this was wierd. Really weird. A dragon that could talk and change forms was rampaging across the field of Mars and Reyna still hasn't reported it to the Elders.

Mabye it was the other camps doing that had unraveled her thought process and rewired it to be, more Greek. Reyna imagined what life would be like if she was in Camp Half Blood. Mabye she would have been a rulebreaker, sneaking into the forrest at night and go on personal quests without permission. Still, the thought of it was still weird.

"Hello predator of New Rome!" A voice said to his left. A bulky and tall person. It was Frank with a giggling Hazel beside him.

Reyna cocked an eyebrow. She never saw Hazel giggle. Sure looming death was above them for a long time, but there were a few jokes made in the Argo II and Hazel would only laugh. She was doing something else. Then she took a glance outside, the were darkening.

No. She was over thinking it. It was mabye a joke and nothing...else...

"Morning," Reyna said, sipping her cup of hot coca and taking a nibble at her pancakes. "What did you do Zhang, to get Hazel giggling?"

Frank and Hazel imediently blushed at that thought. They said, " Nothing !" In unison, while sitting down on the table in sinc and grabbing a plate of food.

(A/N I imagine the Roman feasting area like Hogwarts in the movies, Reyna's on the teacher-like podium, the guests will also join.)

"I think I know what they've been doing" Said the familiar annoying voice of a Latino as he and Calypso sat down. Calypso beamed at Reyna and she returned it wiwith a grin.

Reyna had sent Calypso to the Venus shop in New Rome to get an elegant dress of red, one made with golden thread and white laces. Leo still looked nervous around the goddess, as he was looking at a dressed-for-best and a "hot spanning steme maker", as Leo put it.

"You remember you have to give a speek at the demigods and legacies?"

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you yesterday?"

"Leo was too busy ogling me." The goddess said quietly, but the rest heard it. Hazel looked scandalised while Frank and Reyna had a smrik on their faces.

"I did not!" Leo winged. Banging the table and getting a few dirty looked from the Romans.

"So," Leo said as Calypso opened her bottle of Locozade with a fiz. " What do I say?"

"Explain in detail what happened back when you got possessed by an arari and why you had to go."

"So, bacicly do an apology?"

"Yep!" Reyna said, drinking the last sip of hot chocolate while the rest grabbed their food, Leo taking the most.

"Reyna," Calypso said as the predator turned to her direction, "It was late yesterday and I forgot this, but, did Cricie ever teach you any magic?"

Reyna smirked. She remembered a day on the island, a few years after her departure from her home, Hylla had mastered a spell to turn a paperclip into a pen and back, the older showed Reyna it. She tried the spell. But, instead, she burnt the paperclip into a crisp.

"No. Not after she found Hylla showed me a spell and I burnt object which I was sent to transform." Reyna answered a grin plastered on her face, gee, her face muscles hurt from smiling that much.

"Oh. I see." Calypso went back to her waffles, but Leo snatched her's and ate it in the goddess's face. Calypso's reaction was priceless. She smacked Leo in the back, causing Leo to choke on his quickly eaten food.

"Oh, Gods! Leo!" The goddess quickly wacked Leo's back even harder and caused him to spit out his waffles.

"Wow. You really wanted those waffles." Leo said, face red.

Frank nearly threw up. Leo noticed that had apologised. It was soon filled after fast footsteps of Jason chasing Piper to where their friends were.

Jason was holding Pipers dagger and running like a total maniac, his face plastered with sweat and redness, like a tomato. Reyna smirked again and them frownend at them and gave them a glare saying, "SIT. HERE. NOW." Reyna gave them another look and they sat down, THIER faces red and their breaths ragged.

"As much as I enjoyed the humour between you to, There are other people who don't enjoy it. Like Octavians's father." The Roman pointed at the blonde and greying haired man who had a scrowl sewn on his face. Calypso had a dark look at the former Pontifus Maximus' father, like the one she had seen on Atlas as the mocked him while in his prison.

Caylpso was Atlas's child and even the calm mood of a nymph couldn't stop the girl from inheriting his farthers' powers and look.

"I would love to rip his head off." Calypso muttered as Leo gave her a look. "Look at his friends!"

True. Michale Khale's father was on of William's friends that would be an absolute lapdog to him. At least it wasn't passed on down the bloodline. His arms were like massive cable lines that held the Golden Gate, But even bigger than his some and less of the patience.

A few minutes after Reyna and co. continued thier story, William gave Reyna a glare, signaling that it was time for Leo's apology and explanation. He has his eyes set firmly on the demigod, while Calypso gave her best death glare to the latter. The brown hared demigod stood up, receiving glares, look and glances from everyone in the hall. His friends looked worried, their faces full of concern but a little bit of pride, Piper whispered to Reyna that Leo was growing up and getting mature. She liked the way that demigod could see the brighter side of things.

"Err...Hello? I'm Leo, you may know me as the destroyer of half, half of New Time. but in fact, it was an edolin's doing." Poor boy was shaking, his palms looked swetty, as it they were close to combusting. Calypso reached for Leo's and and held 's courage imediently doubled.

"How do we know this is not a lie?" William from the back answered, possiblily egar to go back to whatever they were up to. "You are just a child in an adults world. Camp Jupiter and New Rome has laws. We should have a proper trail than this children's apology. Mrs Arnello, would you care to escort him to the trailing areas, all visitors are not permited to escape the our laws. You fired at about city. You will pay for the consequences."

"Have you been listening to any word that my boyfriends had said?" Calypso said, her body glowing an immense amount of godly radiation, her position now stood up. "If you must take him, you will take him over my dead body. He will not die again." Thunder clashed outside as she said the words.

"GRACEUS scum!" William cried, his fists clenched "The children may be in peace with you, but the elders are definably not!"

"You will not speack to him like this! He died to save us. ALL OF US. Including you!" Calypso cried back, some of his men stepped back in fear. That titan goddess had a temper like a ocean, calm at one moment and then really angry the next.

Thunder rumbled and the sky got even darker, covering the little sunlight the romans were enjoying.

"Here that? Jupiter is here. He will send you back to whereverse you come from. You will not stay here witch!" The elder cried back, his eyes were blue, but a dirty blue and focused on the goddess and her boyfriend. "And for your information, it was my son who killed Gaea!"

Reyna had enough "Enough!" She bellowed, her glare and athoritive figure kept William and his men in bay "We will discuss of this later. This is not a comfrence room. We confer there. Not here. Now go. We may have another guest."

William sulked but walked away, as he did, he becomed for a glass of water. Mr Khale gave him a goblet, but took one look at it and looked at the Titan.

"Why have you turned the water red?" He asked the goddess,

"I have done no such thing!"

William took a glance and smell at it and threw it on the floor. The water spilled out, but it came out as red and thick looking.

"It is blood!" William shouted as he fell down scampering away from the drink. Them more cries outside could be heard as people scampered to somewhere. "What have you done witch?"

Calypso looked furious. "I have done nothing wrong!" She replied and waved her magic about, creating an orb that flew over to the "blood" and turned it into water. But for a few seconds. Its returned back to its original state.

"Its not me!" She fired to William, but he was looking outside.

"Reyna. You need to say this." He whispered as the looked outside. The preator fan towards William and looked outside. outside was Little Tiber. It was slowly turning red. no, scratch that. It was red. No, scratch that, it was blood.

Darkness and blood-like waters.

She remembered this from a story.

* * *

**If you dont know what thy story it is, clue...**

**JEWS+EGYPTIANS=_**

**Seriously, if you dont know, you need to do some homework.**

**Do you know who the Mistress is?**

**I hope you do. Or you'll have to facepalm youself.**

**It's simple.**

**COMMENT AND FOLLOW!**

**GEEEEEEEEEE, STOP BOOKMARKING IT!**

**Pen out.**


	19. Countdown, Part 2-New Troubles

**IM BACK! FROM THE DEAD, AGAIN!**

**I really hate tests, and school, yeah, you learn stuff, but some of the teachers at my school are just plain borning. I've been busy writing chapters on my phone, so this is prewritten, ect.**

**I'm nearing the end of this story, so...**

**I've got a few ideas, but I want a break from the big stories and I'm considering One-Shots...**

**Please tell me what to do! My head is crammed with Bioilogy and Shakespere and I cannot think properly.**

**I might continue the files of historical figures that were "Demigods"**

**I NEED REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Please dont be lazy and try to review at least one chapter with one wordddd!**

**Anyway, I dont own PJO or HOO. Yet. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Reyna-**

Reyna rushed towards her cabin.

Something told her the shape-shifter dragon had something to do with it.

She was furious and panicky **(A/N: Is that even a word?)** at the same time. She had heard this from an scary Greek tale she heard back in Camp Half Blood about how the Greek gods were immature and loved meddling with others lives. An Jewish demigod of Ares, attacked the Egyptians by causing them plauges. The woman had summoned a army of frogs until the Pharaoh would detain all the Jews, little did they know that half of the slaves were demigods. There then was a twist in fate as she killed a cow as sacrifice for Zeus and angered Hera, the goddess caused the demigod to go on a rampage and destroy the society of Egypt. That was a final blow for the Egyptians and they slaughtered the woman. The free escaped to Turkey after Posideon split the Red Sea out of pity and let the Jews through, a new leader was found, a man, who would become a lover of Aphroditie that lead the Jews into Turkey and the Greece where they mixed with the Demigods at the original Camp Half Blood.

Fortunately, the Romans best story was about how Rome was built in 7-ish days.

Anyway, the demigod strided into her cabin, furious if it was the dragons doing when she saw the door being flung from the hinges from a grizzily bear bulldozing over it. Reyna did not shreak in fear but glared at the bear and cried,

"Dragon?"As she sheathed her weapon if incorrect. Unfortunately, it was just a silver dagger.

The bear looked at her and ran away, seemingly being chased by nothing.

_Was that the shape shifter?_

_What was his name again?_

_Was it her or was it was getting colder and colder?_

She was asking too many questions and not getting enough answers.

The preator felt a chill go up her spine as she glanced around. She scanned the area like she did the night before, but nothing was seen. Reyna felt a chill go through her whole body. The world was getting dizzier and the dark clouds were turning black. Everything went black and white, like all colour was sucked from her eyes, then the white slowly degraded to black.

_No._

She was sure she didn't have a fever or a headache.

This was definatley not that.

And she didn't need that much sleep.

Reyna might have collapsed if it wasn't for the the bear/dragon. It turned back around, running towards her. Its whole body glowed blue and changed into a sleek, black feathered harpy with a dozen deep, noticable cut scars on its belly. Its talons were sharp as knives **(A/N: Live We've haven't heard that proverb a million times...)** and it wings thin as metal blades. Reyna would have gladly jumped on its back if she had the time and energy spare, but it instead picked the preator up and dug its tallons into her shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" The predator winced in pain, she tried to weaken the grip of the shape shifter by punching its legs, but it not give way. The extra power she could gain from siphoning the shape shifter didn't work, as if her powers were on hold. At least it wasn't worse like that blow she had taken from the Cyclops on the battle for Mont Tampalis.

She then had a seemingly good idea to stab the harpy's leg.

That was a bad idea. The tallons only dug into her flesh even more.

"Goddammit woman!" The shape shifter cried out in pain, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, but I just saved your sorry ass back there! Why do you always resort to violence?"

_I'm a Roman._ Reyna thought.

"What in the name if Bellona was that?" she cried loudly, "And turn into a dragon!"

"Fine." It grumbled, glowing blue as its feathers turned into wings and skin turned into scales. Quickly, the harpy was replaced by a huge, yellow coated dragon that's wings flapped so loud Reyna couldn't hear her thoughts.

"What's causing this?" She cried and then thought if it was a new demigod, seeing as there was dozens of new arrivals today. But there were no children if Neptune or Posideon could replace water with blood. She was about to think about it deeper, but the dragon had to drop Reyna from his claw and catch her on his back.

Mabye this was why Taliha was afraid of hights.

"The mistress!" The idiot in dragon form finally cried back.

"Who is the mistress?" Reyna demanded, her anger at the highest, but not sure who to attack.

The dragon completely ignored her and then dived down to the field of Mars, obviously annoyed at Reyna's demands. It huffed as it was surrounded by misted blue and turned into a saddened, scared but pissed off looking teen once again.

Reyna rolled her eyes. This time he was wearing clothes, but a really bad style of clothing. Kikai shorts and a stained Camp Jupiter T-shirt, which he had ripped the sleeves off. He was also chewing something, probably gum, which he suddenly spit out. The teen also held a imperial gold dagger, which Reyna recognised as hers.

"Why have you got my dagger?" The demigod said, crossing her arms.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" The shape shifter replied, putting a dirty finger on Reyna's lip while crouching down, focused on the surroundings.

Reyna flinched at the action and smacked the hand out of her personal space. She was annoyed at his ignorance but paused as she heard a growl of a monster in the nearby trees.

"What wrong?" The preator demanded, eyes aglaring at the idiot that gave her claw marks on her shoulders.

"Get down," The dragon ran towards a bigger rock and becomed for Reyna to hide behind it as well. "Now!"

Reyna thought for a moment and refused. Then she felt the same wave of nausea and chill like she had her her cabin. She hid.

"Whatever you do, do not attack it!" The shape shifter paused his speach and Reyna hesitantly followed suit. Fighting monsters was easy for her, but how were they going to defeat it if they couldn't attack it? What were they supposed it be doing?

Bore it to death?

As soon as she said that, there was a screaching sound, like a teachers nails on a chalkboard like the old days, but the claws sounded like a weapon, more than nails. The next thing she senced was a growl of a dog, like Augrum when it was angry. The next sound confirmed what she was not looking at. It was a distinct sound and smell of a fish. A tekekhine. Why was idiot dragon worrying about this? The chill could have been just the temperature and the neusea could just be her. She'd probally need a lot of sleep after this.

_Do I?_

So, the demigod opened her eyes and charged forward at the tekekhine, but met with a dozen insted. They all carried huge tridents made of brass, with extra points and wielded it like it was a ordinary piece of technology. The tekekhine in the middle had a huge helmet, painted red, like the colour of fresh blood and a cutlass, one which Reyna swore looked like the one the pirates had in Crice's island.

Reyna was about to shisk-kabab **(A/N: The **_Little Mermaid 2_** anyone?)** one of them when suddenly she felt another chill go through her as her vision blinded. Reyna colasped in front of them. A ring vibrated through her ears as she head voices and whispers of ghosts, they were begging to be freed and wailing. Reyna dropped her dagger in front of the horde and put her hands on her ears. The wailing was getting louder every single moment and her breathing was slowly pausing.

"Is this who we're looking for?" One of the monsters asked.

"No. He would never turn into a girl." A gruffer voice said. "I don't think he can!"

"And he's more clever than this!" The first voice said.

"Yes. Girls are stupid and impulsive. Need to be disciplined before fighting in a mans war." Something else said as Reyna screamed in agony, she couldn't hear anything now except the voices. Her brain felt like it was being squished like awful ideas on paper destened to be in the bin.

_SAVE US_-One whispered.

_SAVE US_-There were now two.

_FREEEEEE USSSSSSSSSS_-More and more voices filled her head.

_ROMANIIIII SCUMMM_-A voice of Octavian echoed through her.

_COWARD. TOO WEAK TO FREE US._

Reyna didn't hear any more, because of a bright light appearing and the voices giving thier last wails. Then she heard an ear splitting roar behind her and the screaming of a dozen telekhines.

"Get up." The Not-So-Stupid shape shifter in dragon form said, reverting back into human from. He held out his hand and looked at her. Reyna only noticed this now, but on the left side on his neck was a tattoo of some symbol of some sort.

Reyna waved off the shape shifter's hand and stood up herself while it went over to the tridents.

"Goddammit." He whispered loudly. "One week I leave you babies and you look like you've aged a thousand years!" He looked at Reyna and frowned.

"Look at this" He picked a trident up and shoved it in Reyna's face. "Doesn't this look a thousand years old?" His frown got bigger as he snapped the trident spikes off but one, while putting the rest in his shorts pockets,which didn't fit. He held the longer end like a spear.

"Thank you for letting me use your weapon. Your welcome." Reyna rolled her eyes and then said to him, "Why is the Little Tiber blood? No demigod I've seen can cause this." Reyna's commander voice came back and her glare was in full power, but somehow the shape shifter showed some immunity against it and passed her gold dagger to her.

"Daughter of Bellona, do not use her power to frighten me." He frowned. "I've had worse."

"Just tell me why, whatever your name is." Reyna growled, now angry that her interrogation technique's were failing.

"The mistress! Godess of Discord?" The shape shufter waved its arms about. "And for the love of Styx, my name is Christopher! Well, Christopher junior."

"Okay then junior," Reyna mockingly said, hands on hips. "Why does she want you?"

"Because I'm a weapons designer! Legacy of Hephaestus? " Chris sighed as he looked at the tridents. "Or Vulcan as you call him."

"What weapon exactly?" Reyna said, her feet now tapping in inpatientness. "One to destroy the gods? Again?"

"Well, firstly, I have no idea, and secondly, I only build the main part of it!"

"Why can't someone else build it?"

"Because it needs to be the perfect mixture and if a monter's essence or bits of flesh toutches it, I have to start again." Chris started counting, "Bronze, Gold, Silver, Celestial Bronze, Imperial gold, Stygian Iron and the worst of all, demigod blood!" He pointed at the cuts on his stomach.

"That doesn't make sense. Why demigod blood? Is it to wake up another primodorial?"

"I don't know! I never asked!"Chris threw his arms up in the air, slightly offended. "Look, I don't know sh-"

"Language, junior!" Reyna frowned.

"Whatever."

"Where is this weapon? We can storm the area and kill that goddess to stop this-"

Chris sighed. "Don't you get it? This is irriversible. And its almost impossible to get to the weapon."

"Just tell me were it is!"

"And why would I do that?" Chris turned into a harpy again.

"Cause you will be dead in seconds if you don't."

"Look, I don't want any trouble," Chris sighed and pointed his weapon at her, "This is my problem. So go piss off cause you can't stop this!"

"Reyna!" A voice belonging to Hazel screamed, and three demigods came out of the nearby trees with thier weapons, while Frank tackled Chris, using his strength to pin the other shape shifter down. **(A/N: Owww)**

"Get off!" Chirs growled in anger and pain, rolling away from Frank.

Calypso, Leo and Hazel came to Reyna while Frank managed to capture Chris.

"Nice...one millionenth attempt, Zang!" Leo shouted, grinning.

"See if you can do better Valdez! This harpy is strong!"

"Why don't we burn the wings?" Leo joked, flaming his hands.

"Wait!" Reyna said, "Introgate him first!"

And so they did. Frank, with the help of Leo and Calypso, tied the shape shifter's wings/hands, while Hazel summoned a chunk of metal as 50k Baseball bat. Chris looked annoyed and glared at Reyna.

"Really?"

Her friends stared at the talking harpy. It turned back into a human.

"Woah! Frank! Is that you long lost brother?" Chris glared at Leo and shape shifter into the dragon. Frank grinned and looked at Leo. "Oh well, its that dragon that saved us!"

"First of all, I have a flipping name. Secondly, I'm not being interrogated."

"You know how to stop this!" Reyna cried back at the dragon that towered over her. "Hazel, what happened at camp?"

"Tiber's turned into blood." She replied.

"Exactly, Junior here knows who is causing this."

"My name is not Junior!" Chris said, turning into a human and nearly grabbing his spear, just to be stopped by Leo,

"Woah, hotshot! Calm down before you go poco loco!" Leo used the spear to poke Chris. "Hands up!" Chris put his hands up, scrowling a curse.

"Mabye we can stop whatever this is," Calypso said, "Do we know why this is happeneing?"

"This is like that camp tale!" Leo cried, who, for one, looked focused. "Something about the plauges of Egypt."

"Tale? Its not a tale. Ow! Watch it!" Chris cried as he got poked in the stomach.

"Wait. What do you mean?" Frank asked.

"What happened in there was true." Reyna filled in. "Annabeth told me that a demigod destroyed a good bit of Egypt."

"What? You knew this?" Chris angrily snapped at Reyna.

"Well, I could have told you if it weren't for you kidnapping me!"

"I wasn't kidnapping you! I saved your sorry ass!" Chris grumbled.

"Language!" Leo said and poked Chris again.

"Shut up! I'm seriously regretting saving you!" Leo was definateley enjoying it.

"The more time you waste holding me here means worser things placed in your damm camp!"

"I'm a visitor! Get it right!" Leo said, poking him again.

"Of course you are, otherwise that stinky stick man wouldn't have tried to kill us when we first landed here!" Leo and Chris were the getting the most attention in their argument when Hazel pointed out,

"Guys, its raining." They all turned around to her.

"Do you need a coat?" Frank concernly asked.

"No. Look up." Hazel pointed at the sky.

That's when it started raining frogs.

* * *

**I like these problems...**

**ANNOTHER!**

**_*Smashes expensive looking orb on the ground.*_**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW OR FOLLOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**OR BOTH.**

**OR BOOKMARK THE PAGE.**

**PEN OUT.**


	20. Countdown, Part 3-Its Raining Frogs?

**I'M BACK!**

**AGAIN.**

**FOR THE 5TH TIME.**

**DON'T GET ANNOYED AT ME MY FEW FOLLOWERS.**

**YOU HAVE THY RIGHT TO BE.**

My Laptop has been wonky the past few years so I have to update from my tablet or my phone.

Its very horrible updating like that, but its the only way.

My computer will never get fixed.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**LEO**

Raining frogs were unusual, yes, but Hazel unfortunately was the first to find out they were poisonous frogs.

Raining poisonous frogs, great. The tale that was told rarely in Camp Half-Blood was coming true.

"AHHHHHH!" Hazel screamed in agony, falling on the floor, clutching her sholder were the frog had bounced on, Frank quickly went to her help and scooped her up, running to a nearby tree for shelter.

That was a good idea. Leo grabbed Calypso and made a run for the tree, Reyna and the shape shifter/demonic beast/human/saviour followed suit. The shape shifter somehow got out of the bounds they tied, probally the sharp pointy weapon in his pockets.

Frank rested Hazel's head on a buldging root of the tree, making sure that the falling frogs were either trapped in the branches or far far away from them. He then removed Hazel's hand from her shoulder, revealing a nasty scar.

It was large and red, like a fire burn, the poision melted into Hazel's shirt that Leo was scared if it could melt through the branches.

"AHHHHHH!" Hazel cried, trying to not be loud incase something heard them. "Gods, it burns!"

"Are you going to be okay?" Reyna asked, "We need to move somewhere, I think I know just the place."

"Where?" Calypso asked.

"Its a old fort that was never taken down after the War Games 5 years ago, because someone died important died there," Reyna then remebered,

"I think it was the preator before me."

"Where is it?" The shape shifter asked, "I think in my dragon form, I can resist the poison. For a few minutes."

"How do you know that? And why are you being so helpful?" Leo asked, wanting to poke him with the makeshift spear, but holding back as this was an emergency.

"I'm not your bloody enemy." The shape shifter muttered darkly, his eyes narrowing.

"What about me?" Frank said, "I can turn into a dragon as well!"

"Don't you need to carry your girlfriend? And my wingspan should be enough to cover us all." Chris asked.

"Oh, that. Wait how-"

Chris gave him a smug look.

"Okay, granted we can get to the shelter, what about the people in the Camp and New Rome?"

"We can Iris message them." Calypso said, "Leo's got a drachma, and I can make rainbows."

The shape shifter furrowed his eyebrows at the goddess.

"Okay, let's go!" Reyna demanded.

The shape shifter turned into a dragon while Frank picked Hazel up and ran under its right wings, while the rest went under the other wing.

"Ow. Fuc-"

"Language Junior!" Reyna snapped at the dragon.

"How can I not swear if-OW-I have flipp-OW-flipping poisionous-OW-frogs raining on me?"

"Did you just call him junior?" Leo asked, "Is it his name?"

Calypso cocked her eyebrow, "No silly, that's not his name, his dad's probally got the same name as him. If my father had a son, he would have called him Atlas Junior for sure. Same attitude, only smaller and more stupid." Leo grinned at that.

"You know your farther is just a few mile from camp, he's in Mount Tampalias."

"That's what its called? Oh. Is he still holding the sky?"

"Yep."

"Should I go and say hello?"

"Nah, he will probally drabble on about how you betrayed thier family."

"Hmm...He would say that,"

"But he's your family."

Calypso sighed.

"True."

Back to reality, the shape shifter, or Junior, was swearing in Greek, Calypso looked really scandalised at what he was saying and so was Leo, sure he sometimes cracks a dirty joke or two, but what he was hearing was disgusting. Something about gods and protection.

Then he cursed Hephaestus, which put anger in both Leo and Calyspo, as he had been kind to both of them in the past.

"What ever did my dad do wrong to you?" Leo asked the dragon, again tempted to poke it (A/N Dammit Leo! He's helping you!)

"If you haven't noticed, he's my great great something." The dragon's voice rumbled, annoyed at that statement.

(A/N I can talk a bit Greek, but I'm not fluent. Used Google Translate. *Hand slap* Bad Pen!)

Γαμημένο μπάσταρδος ενός ηλίθιου μητέρα γαμημένο πόρνη! Γιατί μου αξίζει αυτή την τρομερή μοίρα γαμημένο?

Leo did not need to hear that.

"What's he ever done wrong with you?" Leo's voice got a octave higher as he said it.

"Long story. OW!" The shape shifter grumbled back. "Very long story."

"Does it have something to do with why you can sshape shift?" Reyna asked.

"I'll tell you later. Shut up. OW! I'm in pain. I've got enough-OW!-problems with that stab wound you almost gave me and-OW!-the poision frogs!"

"Are we there yet?" asked the whimpering Hazel form the other side of the dragon.

"Shhh, Hazel, don't talk, preserve your strength."

"I did get poisionend in Italy, remember? I'll be fine." Leo imagined Frank was kissing her because of all the lip sounds they made. Leo pulled a face. He looked at Capyso who didn't notice.

"We're nearly there, sorry it's taking so long" Reyns's voice whispered as she patted the dragons underwing.

"LONG? OW! AHHH. GODAMMIT WOMAN. DO I DESERVE THIS BECAUSE I DIDNT ANSWER YOUR FLIPPING QUESTION?" The shape shifter's voice was loud enough that it caused a few dead frogs to fall from the trees.

"Question, how do you know the frogs won't melt the place?"

"I think its a weapon aimed at humans and demigods alike."

"What is next?" Calypso asked Reyna and Leo.

"I can't remember." Reyna replied. Leo shrugged. "Guys, we're here."

The "fort" was a wreck. The old pieces of metal were starting to rust and droop down until everything colasped. There was room for a dozen people, but the entrance was wedged between two pieces of metal. The hole was quite small, but the demigods could still fit.

Leo was suprised that this fort even survived the years of rust and rain, hell, this should have collapsed years ago, not that he was sad it didn't. Reyna becomes for Hazel and Frank to go in first, Frank roughly pushing Hazel inside and apologising again and again. The predator then had to turn into a rat to get in. He was too big. The dragon was Suprise at that, but didn't sag anything except for a couple of swear words that Reyna replied with "Stop being a wimp." or "Hazel's strong to get through this" or "Language!"

When it was Leo and Calypso's turn to get in, they collided into each other and fell on the floor. Well, Leo did, Calypso walked unto the shelter. Leo followed soon. Reyna then went in, but the dragon/shape shifter turned into a mouse and ran in, one frog nearly landed on her, luckily. The black haired preator slashed the frog in half with her bronze dagger while her silver one was pointed at Chri's neck.

"Dammit." The other brown haired said, rubbing his back.

"Wanted me to suffer?"

"I was reaching my tolerance limit!"

Reyna gave him a glare.

"Okay, mabye."

Reyna scoffed at that.

"Leo," Frank said, taking his eye, but not hand, off Hazel, "I thought the order of the plauges was different."

"Nope. They changed it because they didn't want to believe boils killed half the population, so they said the first-borns died. I don't think the first borns even died."

"Thank the Romans that we can change the Greek gods aspects that they don't wrenk much havoc." Calypso said. "I had to bury Hephestus in sand when he tried to make a move on me."

"Wait what?" Leo gagged. "My dad tried to date you?"

"More than that." Caypso said darkly, Leo frowned. No one messed with this goddess. "Don't worry that much, he was drunk after his marriage with Aphrodite failed."

"IF YOUR DONE TALKING ABOUT RELATIONSHIPS, COULD SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHO THAT SHAPE SHIFTER IS? AND WHY IN THE NAME OF THE GODS ARE THERE RAINING FROGS, MUTANT LOCUSTS, BLOOD INSTED OF WATER AND WHY IT FEELS LIKE NIGHT IN CAMP AND NEW ROME?"

"Who was that?" The shape shifter said.

"ME!" Marble, appeared in the familiar and annoying head and torso of Terminus. Half if his face was melted and there was a frog in his head. "REYNA AVILA REMERIEZ ARNELLO. FRANK ZHANG. OFF ALL PEOPLE WHO ABANDON CAMP, IT HAD TO BE YOU AND THISE FOUR DELIQUENTS. LEO VALDEZ? HERE AGAIN TO BLOW UP OUR-"

"Quite opposite buddy," Leo said, backing a bit back so that Terminus wouldn't blash him with whatever godly force desired.

"OKAY! START REBUILDING NEW ROME AND CAMP JUPITER. PIECE BY PIECE. HAZEL LEVESQUE! CENTURIAN OF THE FITH COHORT. YOU SHOULD BE HELPING YOUR PEOPLE! HALF OF THEM HAVE BEEN POISIONED BY THE CREATURE. AND YOU CALYPSO, GODDESS OR SHOULD I SAY TITAIN? WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? THE GODS SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU?" Calypso made a face.

"Shut up. Stupid statue." Calypso said that and kicked the statue.

"FINE!"

I CAN STILL BE IN YOUR HEAD.

Leo and the others heard this.

"For fucks sake. GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD." The shape shifter said. Angry at the gods actions. With one swipe of his fist, which had changed into a gorillas, he grabbed the state and crushed it into pieces. Frank looked scared.

Unfortunatly, the voice was still in thier heads. Even Calypso could not block it out.

I REALLY RECOMEND YOU DONT DO THAT FOUL FIEND. U BELIEVE YOU ARE THE REASON THIS IS HAPPENING. OR IT COULD BE YOU!

Leo raised the spear he had, but it was knocked out of his hands, so was everyone else's weapons.

"I WILL THROTTLE YOU SOUL WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU." The shape shifter said.

AND HOW DO YOU SO PLAN TO EVEN REACH ME?

The shape shifter was turning red. Then there was a moment of silence, but Leo looked at Calypso, her face was pure red in a few seconds. She was fuming. Unfortunately, she was having a argument in her head with the god. Her fists were white and her eyes was closed.

"THATS IT." Calypso forcefully said out. " MERCURY! I WANT MY FAVOUR NOW." She cried out.

Nothing happens for a few minutes but Terminus ranting about dignity and grace. But, in a flash, a god in a suit with salt and pepper hair and beard appeared, holding a clipboard and wearing glasses. A worn look on his face was apparent.

"Yes Calypso?" He tiredly said, like he had no sleep since the final battle.

"Please tell this moron to go away. We have more probelms then this. I can't make a rainbow to IRIS message."

"Of all the things you could have asked me to do and all the time, it had to be this. I've been busy, no" Mercury's vision flickered to a man in beach clothes and black hair. "We've been busy." The god flickered back into his Roman aspect. " All the gods have learnt to deal with change. Anyway, Terminus, go away I suspect the more you 'question' you will get lesser answers. I promise you that I will quickly send them to stay at camp and New Rome to help." Mercury paused for a second "Thank you."

Terminus wasn't heard in thier heads anymore.

The god sighed and sat down on the floor, fingers masarging his temples. Reyna went to Marcury to have a converstion.

"How did you get a favour off him?" Leo keenly asked his girlfriend.

"Hermes was the one that gave him the drink the night he came to my island, we never mention it, but Hephaestus and Hermes owed me a favour. One getting rid of Teminus."

"The other, me?"

Calypso grinned "Mabye."

Chris gagged at that.

Leo poked her softly.

"Demigods." Mercury addressed to the lot "Calypso. I wish I could tell you what was happening. But I can't. If you haven't heard, Apollo has been grounded from Olympus. Jupiter, or Zeus." Mercury's form flickered again. "Out of rage, threw the poor lad out."

"God's are strictly forbidden to talk to, or be in the mortal world of the mortals, but Jupiter is quite powerless. And everybody is bored. Harnessing the winds of the earth was power draining and he is resting. Styx, if he was mortal, he would be in a coma." Mercury's from flickered to his Greek aspect. "The toll the gods took was heavy. If another force attacks us, we would be powerless. We all slightly hate to say this, but we need you. Again. Luckily, we can send messages to you!"Hermes squeeled the last part and smiled. He then frowned again.

Leo remembered the stalk with snakes and wings next to him. The snakes were moving.

Freaky.

Caduceus, he remembered. That was the name.

"George dear, do you remember what happened?" A snake said.

Talking snakes. Wow. Everybody's attention went to the snakes. One was Green while the other one was Red.

"No. I only remember the taste of rats! Rats are delicious!" The green one cried.

"George." The red one said, looking like it was glaring at the other.

"Okay, Okay, I'm joking. Hermese has to drive the sun chariot, or car and also deliver messages. Is that okay? I want snakes, Martha." George said.

"Yes, also, Iris is giving seven free phone calls to every demigod and a stern talk to Zeus. It's a repeat of that happened hundreds of years ago." Martha spoke, laisily wrapping around George.

"What an Iris message?" The shape shifter asked.

"Face messaging. Try it one day, dear. May I ask, who are you and are you a demigod?"

The shape shifter replied softly, "Christopher, or Chris for short. That my name. And I'm a legacy of Hephestus."

"That's why both of you are so annoying." Hazel weakly pointed out, looking at Leo and Chris.

Leo grinned. Chris frowned.

"Leo, dear, George has something for you." Martha said.

"Do I?"

"No. I have it." Hermes said, his strength and posture back to normal, but face still weary. Out of his shirt, he took out a small glass tube with a fany gold cap, decorated my symbols carved on it. Inside was piece of paper.

"Salvaged from the Egyptian mages. They made the cure for when this happened to them. You do know the story, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you must believe it is false. The demigod was never a demigod. He was a regular mortal controled from beings older then us. The demigods weren't demigods. I think they were mortals." Hermes sighed. "Keep this a secret. This can never be told to any others."

"You mean Gaia?" Leo asked, shivering at remembering his death.

Hermes' form flickered into his Roman aspect. "Boy, the older gods who outdate us also outnumber us. Just because you seen us, doesn't mean that Zeus is able to compete in making more babies then the protogenoi."

"Protogenoi?" Frank asked, "You mean like Gaia and Tartarus?"

"There are more." Mercury rasped. "But I do not dare same thier names. Words have power. But its not the ppoint. Anyway, Calypso, I hope this was enough to right my wrong. I must go. Jupiter is watchful, even in his weakened form."

With that, Mercury disappeared, and a "Good luck!" from Martha and George.

"That was strange. But the good news is that the frogs may have stopped raining." Frank stated, looking outside.

"That's never good" Chris mumbled.

"That never is." Reyna gritted through her teeth. " We need to go back to New Rome."

* * *

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**

**I actually have just finished drafting out Countdown-7.**

**Yes.**

**I have prewritten.**

**Blame the summer holidays. I want to take a break from writing, but I don't want you to be waiting all summer for me to write the next chapter.**

**6 weeks. There will be a few chapters uploaded.**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW.**

**OR ELSE.**

**I will cry...**


	21. Coutdown, Part 4-Ruins

**Oops! I'm not updating as I promised!**

**Everything will be explained down below!**

**BUT DO READ THE STORY.**

**Please.**

**Review and Follow!**

**Don't bookmark this story!**

**I know people like you are out there. (Me included...*Insert sheepish smile*)**

* * *

**-Calypso-**

New Rome was a mess.

No. Not as a untidy, filthy place to be, but collapsed buildings from what she could see. The smaller buildings in New Rome were now rubble or had huge holes in them. And the sturdier, public buildings were much worse.

It was comparable to New Rome being boomed by ten Argo II ships.

The damage was evenly spread and no building was spared. Not that she could see of. The farms which supported the citizens were in rubble, as their wood structures would not have held against a attack that left even the most indestructible of buildings in ashes, and all the animals had probally died off with it. She could still see fires burning some of the buildings, but most of them were under control.

Even from the hill she could make out all the destruction caused by whatever happened. There was a line of utterly destroyed buildings which made her believe there was some kind of stampede.

Calypso only had been here for one day, but she knew from the looks and expresions on everyone's face that Camp Jupiter was a proud, strong nation of people who would fight to the end. Reyna had also told her they could have dismantled nearly all of New Rome and Camp Jupiter and rebuilt it exactly the way it was in a few days.

Well, it looked like they could.

Walking to the city was just a magnification of the destruction that was shown. People were just lying on the street, some had nasty burns from the poison frogs, some were okay, but all looked shaken. No medics were found outside. Only people who wanted to help the fatally injured were present. House windows had been smashed and shops and public buildings evacuated. Water was leaking in some houses while others were still burning. Strangest of all, there were tridents similar to what Christopher or whatever his name was analysed the ground.

"What happened here?" Frank shouted.

"Telekhines." Chris darkly replied. "They must have been searching for me."

Meanwhile, Leo noticed a small girl that looked lost, so he ran to her and told her mother could be in the hospital-if there was one remaining. The girl was clutching a half burnt action figre of a roman soldiers**(A/N: PROPAGANDA!)**. She had a cough and ash was in her ginger hair, like snowflakes.

Calypso excused herself from the conversation and walked over to the child and said, "Hello, were here to help, do you know where your mother is..."

"Leah." The girl replied. "Mommy ran to the hospital with my bro, he has a burn on him. I couldn't catch up. Can you take me there Mr Stranger?"

Leo gave her a weak, but comforting smile, "Come on, Leah, let's find your mom." He took her and Calypso's hand, while shouting at the others, "Let's go to the hospital, we can find out what's happened here!"

Calypso smiled at her boyfriend. He was good with handling kids.

"Good idea." Frank mumbled, listening in. His arms looked like he couldn't carry Hazel much longer.

When she, her friends and the girl found the nearest hospital.

* * *

The hospital, as expected, was not a sight the godess wanted to see again.

They saw people everywhere, laying on the floor, throwing up or growing hge red warts on parts of their body, the doctors and uninjured looked like ants scurrying around trying to find help for the masses of people piling up at their doorstep. There were screams from upstairs and the crunching of bone. They went into Calypso's core, but she refrained from having a panic attack. One week and she was taken from her home, she was fine with that, but the world was more worse than the horrors of ther home, if she could call it her home-insted of a prison.

The goddess could since the atmosphere going from shock to rage. Hazel, Chris and Leo looked horrified, while Frank and Reyna had their fists clenched so tight that their knuckles were ash grey. Reyna's fury was scary, her eyes were squinting and she had short and narrow breaths, like she was trying to bottle the anger in. Calypso was amazed by how she didn't show any signs of wanting to throw up. The breakfast she had eaten was halfway up her throat now.

"I should have never left for my cabin." Reyna said, barely whispering though her teeth.

Calypso was never the one to know about saving lives, as she was stuck on her island for nearly all her life, but she did know a thing or two about patching up people, as she did help the Titians in the first Titian war. Granted, immortals couldn't die, but Calypso saved a minor titian from having a hole though his chest for all eternity.

Mortals were too frail and week, but they could still be saved. There was still hope for some.

"Show us to your mother, Leah," Calypso asked, "Go with Leo, I will try and help people. I'll be around here if you need me, Leo."

"I think my mommy's there, Mr Leo." Leah said, shaken by the scene in front of her.

"Okay, let's go girl! Meet me back here guys!" Leo and Leah imediently ran off, Leah as fast as Leo. Calypso decided to help someone.

Frank and Hazel went off another direction, so she was stuck with a seething praetor and the shape shifter who made the later's mood worse.

"Reyna, Chris, could you find some medical equipment or find an official to talk to?"

Reyna simply nodded, and rushed off. Chris ran the opposite direction, grumbling at how he was forced to help because of his guilt.

"Who are you?" Asked a few voices of the civilians who were lying on the ground with poison burn injuries.

"She's-She's Calypso! That dammed witch!" An old lady with a scratch mark on her face and bruises on her arms said. "She will turn us all into animals! Damm the witch!"

"I'm here to help!"

"How can we trust you?"

Other people cried out the same question, demanding her to leave the camp before any more bad luck befell on them.

Some threw empty ambrosia packet wrappers at her, and commented on how she should be on her island. They dared not to attack her as they presumed Calypso would turn them into pigs. It was unfortunate how she had forgotten how to do that. It would have been most practical now.

Calypso had a short temper, something prominent in her after the Percy Jackson incident.

Calypso had enough. "_Just because I'm born from a titian doesn't mean that I'm a raging cannibal or a war lord. Some of them are peaceful._"

**(A/N: Everyone loves a sassy Calypso!)**

"But you brought that boy with you! He's destroyed-"

"He was possessed!" Calypso tried to help some people, but they flinched or moved away. Luckily a doctor came to her help, handing her bandages, ambrosia and other essentials.

"I can't help you, I have more injure patients, so trust her or have you injuries worsen." Everyone moaned and complained at the doctor.

"Some people have it worse than you. A boy I'm overseeing has a trident impaled in his leg. Its in one of his major arteries as well." Calypso suddenly felt sick. The doctor then quickly left.

After a few more minutes of explaining as fast as she can, some looked like they would die, so the injured gave in.

Then some people let her help them, but some still refused to be helped, so she just ignored them because reasoning just slowed time to heal the other patients.

She wished that she had remembered healing magic now.

She crawled over to a man with a burn on his arm and wrapped a bandage around it, tearing a chunk off the ambrosia and force feeding the poor sod.

"You're going to be okay, I've seen more worse burns." The man didn't respond, bit instead groaned in agony.

She continued to give words of encouragement to the other people as she patched them up.

She went to another patient with an infection on is arm after the frog burns. She was going to question what had happened here, as frogs would not have just because the destruction she had seen for herself. They weren't speaking, as they were in pain or refused to talk to her.

A few minutes later, Reyna and Chris came back, with that wretched cow of a man, William. She was half glad that he had a burn on his face.

"What is she doing here? She needs to be put on trail. For causing all of this!"

Calypso may have been a kind goddess in the past, but she was still an immortal looking at a mortal she would normally deem less than her. At least her ego had been reduced to a cinder, as if not, the man would be dead.

"Let her help!" Reyna complained, "She knows how to help, we need as many medics a possible! Rome only has a few qualified medics, and the others, well; they don't know how to heal a fatal wound like the healers in Camp Half Blood." It did sound true. Leo had told her that Camp Half Blood was tinier, but it was because they weren't that militaristic or organised. Leo also told her they sing hymns. Calypso could relate to that.

"I do not need telling, young lady! Camp Jupiter has always handled this. And don't even think of starting about the other Camp. I will strip you of your preator-ship when were done!"

"Mercury told us-"

"I do not care! This is the gods punishment for holding two outlaws and making them at home!"

"Have you not been listening to me?" Reyna burst out; William had no guards, so he slightly cowered under the subtle rage of Reyna. It was quite ammusing seeing a full grown man squirm under the glare of a fuming teenager. She was the daughter of a war godess, after all.

"How many times have I told you, we need all the help we can get. Hermes or Mercuy was good enough to help us! HE gave us help. A scroll. You can have a look at it. I don't care. I have no clue what it is, but I will find out. And also, what I do know is that bandages and ambrosia is not gooing to cover for everybody! Yes, we have delt with this." Reyna spoke in her iciest tone yet, the key words being pronounced slowly, "The demigod Civil Wars, the fall of Rome and the siege of Polybotes. But not in the masses, there are thousands of innocent people injured. It not just the Cohorts. We have to look at this diffrently! And for your information, Terminus's border has been pierced, so gods help us, or bodies will start pilling!" Everybody was hearing the commotion. It was probably rare for Reyna to even show emotion aginst an opinion. Some looked scandalised that Reyna was disregarding William's demands. Others looked intrested at the drama.

Reyna went to whisper in the later's ear, and only a few people, including Claypso, heard _"So get your head out of your ass! It isn't a hat."_

William looked scandalised.

He shouted, "Fine. Do your crackpot idea! It will not work. The old fasioned ways were always better." and then gave Calypso a dirty look before walking away.

* * *

**-Reyna-**

There was so much stress on her mind that she had to let it out on one of the most powerful people in New Rome, the poor man deserved less. She had seen him a glorious senate leader with a fair rule, but his loss for his son may have worn him or even broken him, his son had also manipulated him, but a father's love was none the less there all the time. Like William, Reyna would never see her home crumble. She would proudly die trying to save it.

"I'm going to be be in so much trouble." She said, but Chris gave her a pat on the back and said.

"We've got more in hands." Reyna nodded. She felt a bit satisfied, even the slightest , getting to rant at someone she loathed and earning respect from somebody who may know a few facts about the craziness that was happening in Camp.

"There are rumors that the farm animals that died, were dead before the monsters attacked. They also mentioned a swarm of flies are feasting on whatever's left. Some say they give you an infection. We've also heard that half of the ghosts and other nature sprits are dying or disappearing. Nearly all of the senate are injured and one is dead. It's certain that the Promethean Line has been shattered. Hordes of monsters came here. The damage you saw was, infact, a telekhine rewiring a bulldozer to go nuts." Chris said.

It was a sort of thing Leo would do.

"I don't get why your camp has a bulldozer when you said you could dismantle and rebuild it in a day." Chris said to Reyna.

"Did I exactly say that? Rome was not built in a day. Anyway, Camp Jupiter is under siege from a legion sized horde of telekhines, Chris flew over to the Field of Mars and found a group of telekhines and vampire looking women." Reyna continued, "We were hoping if you know what they are."

"They could be Empoisi, but you would have spotted them." Calypso talked to herself. "They might be Murmo, vampire, child flesh eating monsters."

"Than-"

**BOOM!**

The loud noise was from outside, where there were shouts from someone, a roar from a monster and a strong gust of wind that broke one of the windows. The poor lday near the window had a heart attack. Reyna and Chris left Calypso to tend the wounded as they jumped down the stairs and ran to the front of the hospital where they found Leo, Festus and a 1 metre pillar. Reyna wasn't that surprised at his antics. When the two got closer to the commotion, they saw Leo howling in pain, as his left foot was trapped underneath the pillar and a few stupid legionaries were trying to pull him out, which only probably made the pain worse.

The dragon slowly lifted the pillar up and Leo's helpers moved him out and onto the ground. Festus' engines and mechanical wiring creaked and groaned as it put the pillar back down, so that the piller was not dammaged. Calypso must have heard this and her voice was heard from the hospital.

"Leo! Leo! Are you all right?"

Leo made out a small sound, but nothing recognisable was heard from the mechanic. Festus tried to land, but was too big, so he perched on the roof of the hospital, causing the building to rumble, but not crack.

"What-sound-like?" Leo rasped through his clenched teeth. At least the idiot still had his odd, but funny sense of humour.

"Leo! Oh my gods!" Calypso says, her magic flickering but she couldn't heal him. Reyna could try and heal Leo, but her magic always went wrong. Why wasn't her sister here when they needed her?

A few paramedics came and put a clasp around Leo's foot and told him to stay still.

One of the doctors, Dr Lewis, came to Calypso and asked her to remain calm as they had handled this situation before.

"What if he is unable to move?" Calypso asked the doctor.

"The nectar and ambrosia we are feeding him should be enough. We've give him antiseptic so that his foot is as numb as possible. I think he has broken his toe and some other bones in his foot." Dr Lewis whipped his sweat off his face and pushed his glasses up, "I dare not to feed him more, we've gone through more than half of our ambrosia and nectar. The best chance of him healing is mortal medicine and a good days rest."

Calypso nodded and Reyna asked, "What's this pillar? And why is it so heavy?"

She pointed at the marble behind Calypso or next to Chris and said to them "I honestly don't know. Can you read this?"

"I probably can't. I dunno any other languages except English. I'll go find somebody to help us." Chris said, running off.

Something was off.

"I'll try, Dr Lewis, where are you putting Leo?"

"The second west floor of the hospital." Calypso's eyes wartered.

Reyna then realised something about Calypso, she, like any other gods, radiated a lot of power, but she did not decide to show it, unlike any other titans she had faced. A day back digging in the archives noted Reyna that Calypso was the granddaughter of the two most powerful primodorials and the daughter of the maddest titan. She was the most peaceful. Off all the gods and goddess Reyna had ever met or heard, Calypso was the most down-to earth one. She was so caring.

Calypso said her tearful goodbye to Leo as he was carried off to the hospital and turned towards Reyna, the girls both studied the pillar. The goddess looked like she was going to break down any moment, so Reyna patted her on the back and said,

"He'll be okay. He did die and come back." Calypso grinned grimly at that.

_Wow._ Reyna thought.

She thought she could never do the touchy-feely thing.

The pillar was just a round cylinder with flat circular bases on the top and bottom. There were not concave curves or any angles that would specify it to be Roman/Greek so it to be from somewhere else. The writing was odd as well, as there were drawings of eyes and hands instead of Latin or Greek symbols. One side looked different from the other, like it was another translation. Some of the piller was dammaged, and Reyna didn't think it could be read.

Reyna looked at the goddess and they were both struggling to understand what the symbols read, so they gave up trying.

"Wait." Reyna said. She had noticed a lable with Greek looking words on the bottom pillars which she pulled off and asked Calypso to read.

"It says Hermes Express." Reyna pulled out the lable, scrunching it up and stuffed it in her pocket. "That doesn't help at all." Calypso scanned the rock. They tried looking for some clue, and a few seconds later, Chris came back with middle aged man on tow.

"I've brought help!" Chris gently scratching the cuts on his stomach underneath his shirt and gave the other two a grin.

_The help_ clicked their finger and said, "Its Egyptian! I can read it!"

"What?" Calypso asked.

"Its a language from a different place in the world."

"No, Leo told me that, but why is there Greek on it?"

"The Greeks and Egyptians mixed a bit. Alexander the Great anyone?"

Silence.

_Awkward. Nobody did their homework_

"He liberated Egypt after the Persians took over. Then that fell and the Romans took over." The man sighed. "If the Egyptians were alive, they would hate our guts."

Reyna knew what Calypso was thinking. She had missed a lot.

"Are you a translator?"

"Yes, my wife has this book she got from a salesman; he said it was an artefact he got from a village in Egypt. Its helped us study foren languages. I know Latin and Egyptians" He answered back. "My name is Dale Atkinson, by the way, nice to meet you both, especially you, praetor, I've heard about your journey to Italy and back!"

The flattery was enough to give Reyna a slight blush on her cheek, even if it didn't show. "Thank you, Mr Atkinson." She gave a genuine smile. "Anyway, please tell us what it says."

Mr Atkinson scratched his head. "Well, it says;

"_Well done, highest buyer! You have sold your_-I can't read that part-_me..._" Mr Atkinson read it with near fluency.

What?

"_...To find out the secrets to fufil your desires. Here!_" Mr Atkinson looked at the rest of the carvings and frowned. "The Egyptian after that has been worn off. And the other side is no help. I don't know what they are. They look old and its not Egyptian."

This must be the wrong piller or something.

There was supposed to be a cure or help for this. Wasn't there? A way to stop the events happeneing?

The river to blood had already happned.

Raining frogs with the tendancy to give you nasty burns had happened.

And why did it say highes buyer? Greedy. Did the people who made it sell it for money? Weren't they struck by the curse?

What was going on?

Confusion. It was.

Calypso leaned over and read the other side in more detail for the next five minutes, resorting to sitting down and reading the bottom parts. She then muttered something.

"It could be the old tongue." Calypso said "Ancient ancient Greek dialect. I can't speak it, if your wondering. Father never taught me. I only learnt the Ancient Greek after that."

"Monster Greek? Why that?"

"If thats what you would call it. I don't know why it's there."

"I think its like the Rosetta Stone!" Atkinson said.

"What?"

"It helped the people today find out what Egyptian was, there were three same text, but in different languages.

"I think some monsters spoke it back...there." Chris mumbled.

"So you're saying we need a monster?"Calypso asked.

Reyna clicked her fingers.

"Will a Cyclops or a Harpy do?"

* * *

**Who loves sassy Calypso?**

**I do!**

**I havent updated in a bit cause of some plot holes that I had to fill. Lets just say I had to read some books I naver have. The research I have made to perfecten this story took me two or three to make sence and jumble into my story. It also took that long cause of my mom being a bloody tourist. In a city we could visit all year cause we live there! I was gonna spend my summer holidays in my house, but noooooo. She had to drag me somewhere!**

**Anyway, bad pen, stop ranting! Review and Follow!**

**Or Dark Pen will take over and make the stories so sad, you wont have any tears left after you've finnished this story!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	22. Goodbye

**People.**

**I'm leaving.**

**I can't do this anymore. I'm not good at big stories like this. I won't be doing fanfiction anymore.**

**Let this story stay.**

**It is open for adoption, but the pressure is on you if you try and adopt this story.**

**I know you won't understand. But I'm leaving.**


End file.
